


bien la luz de la mañana

by Cariton



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Weight Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Y Myra se queda en el sitio, congelada. No necesita que le hagan las presentaciones, sabe qué está pasando. A qué han venido. Esta gente, esta gente tiene algo que ver con el accidente de Eddie. Por llamarlo de alguna manera.





	1. Eddie y Myra

# 1 — Eddie

Eddie abre los ojos.

Es confuso. Principalmente porque lo último que recuerda, por extraño que parezca, es morir. Un dolor terrible, la presión de su mano sobre la mejilla…

Cierra los ojos. La habitación es blanca, demasiado blanca quizá. Y la luz también, fuerte. Desde arriba. No está muerto. Sus ojos no están acostumbrados a esta claridad, molesta. El mundo a su alrededor no es nítido, los bordes se difuminan y los colores se mezclan en una vorágine confusa. Necesita sus gafas.

Se ha pasado demasiadas horas en salas médicas para reconocer dónde está.

Es un hospital.

También recuerda perder el brazo. Debe de estar muy drogado, porque no alucina. Ni tiene un ataque de asma —de ansiedad. Ni siquiera cuando ladea la cabeza y entorna los ojos y no hay nada por encima del hombro, quitando las vendas. Y no hay reloj ni anillo con rubí o alianza. Debió de perderlos dentro de Eso. De Pennywise —se obliga. Casi es gracioso.

Casi.

Al menos está vivo.

Mira a su alrededor. Está solo en la habitación. Lo cuál, supone, es una suerte. Porque no tiene que aguantar la presencia de otra persona que se dedique a quejarse de lo enfermo que está y de lo mucho que le duele.

Fuera, hay tormenta. El cielo es gris y parece que está lloviendo.

No está cómodo, de todas formas. Tiene enganches en el pecho, que emiten un leve pitido a través de un monitor cardíaco. Agujas clavadas en la cara interna de su codo, suministrándole medicamento

(y suero y vete tú a saber qué más)

que le hace sentir ligero y despreocupado. No lo suficiente para recordarle lo poco que le gustan los hospitales. Le gustan los médicos, pero en sus consultas. Limpias, ordenadas. Lejos de las enfermedades más graves, con gel desinfectante a la entrada y tiempos de espera cortos.

Los hospitales son lo peor. Están llenos de enfermos y, donde hay enfermos, hay gérmenes. Ni siquiera tiene que dejar volar _tanto_ su imaginación para imaginarse el estado de los conductos de ventilación. Sucios, llenos de bacterias, virus y otras criaturas microscópicas. Prácticamente puede oír a su madre en el fondo de su cabeza diciéndole que no toque nada.

No. Eso no es verdad. A su madre siempre le gustaron los hospitales. Es Eddie al que no le gustan. Al que le ponen nervioso y un poco neurótico. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabe que es donde ocurren la mayoría de los contagios.

Se incorpora. Es un poco difícil al principio, porque se le olvida que le falta un brazo. O, quizá mejor, su cuerpo está tan acostumbrado a incorporarse con ambos brazos que el movimiento es automático. Resopla, rueda hasta quedarse bocabajo en un intento de encontrar un ángulo mejor. Nota como la sonda se le clava en la piel y, aunque no duele —está demasiado drogado para notarlo, si lo hiciera—, se le clava en la piel y le _pica_. Hace fuerza con el brazo, desde el codo, que tiene —que, oh, está enyesado. Sorpresa— y empuja hacia atrás.

No es la mejor de sus ideas. Pero está cuatro

(_tres_)

patas sobre la cama y lo único que necesita ahora es bajar una pierna, luego la otra y estará de pie y listo para el combate.

Estira el brazo y nota como la aguja se clava un poco más. Y él se detiene, con la absoluta certeza de que puede seguir insertándose en él. Colándose en su sistema sanguíneo.

Vete tú a saber qué consecuencias tendría, si pasase. Si se perdiese ahí adentro. La sola idea hace que la cabeza le dé vueltas y quiera volverse a tumbar.

Es estúpido tener una pájara por una tontería así. Si se le clava la aguja, solo va a estar más adentro. Y si Richie le escuchara, bueno. Lo más probable es que se riera de él. De lo estúpido que puede ser a veces.

—¡Y ahí va, la capitana Aguja, navegando directamente a puerto Corazón! ¡Vayan con cuidado, amigos! ¡Va cargada de hierro! —Y el Richie de su cabeza ni siquiera suena como Richie haciendo una de sus voces. Es más… Es más como su voz normal.

Ridículo.

En lugar de incorporarse, acaba tirándose al suelo. Por accidente.

Hay un golpe, pero no aparece ninguna enfermera corriendo por la puerta. Menos drogas y seguro de que su rodilla estaría protestando. Se queda en el suelo lo que parecen horas, una de las sondas se le ha saltado y sale sangre como si fuera una de esas películas que Myra siempre le dice que pase en la televisión cuando la ven juntos.

Él no se siente tan impresionado. Sería aún más gracioso que muriese así. Desangrado por una sonda, porque solo tiene un brazo y no es capaz de detener la hemorragia. Supone que abriría todos los periódicos… de Derry, claro. Es decir, un periódico. Qué más da. Viejo estúpido se muere por intentar levantarse. Ja.

La risa se le escapa de entre los labios.

Es queda, tiene la boca seca. La garganta también. Los labios. Se dobla sobre sí mismo. Es todo, todo tan estúpido. Y sigue, sigue hasta que se da cuenta.

Hasta que se acuerda.

Es importante que se levante por un motivo. Se supone que no tiene que estar aquí, no es su lugar. Además, lo prometió. Lo _prometió_, que volvería. En su mente —atontada por las drogas y vete tú a saber más—, resuena su propia voz.

_Volveré si puedo, Marty_.

Y la idea es tan fuerte que hace que se atragante y tosa. Que su respiración se torne hueca, se le cierren las vías respiratorias. Lo prometió, el que volvería.

Va a volver.

No pensó que fuera a hacerlo. Pero está allí, vivo. Todo lo vivo que se puede estar, dadas las circunstancias. No… el hospital no es un sitio seguro. Y él tiene que volver. Derry no es seguro, nunca lo ha sido. Y él tiene su sitio. Su casa, su _Marty_.

El hogar.

Se agarra el hombro con la mano, intentando hacer presión dónde estaba la sonda, y se quita el resto con más cuidado. Ha tomado una decisión. Ha terminado con Derry —tampoco es que le necesiten, si está con vida es por algo, ¿no? Espera que lo que tenían que hacer, esté hecho. Y si no lo está, que haber perdido un brazo sea suficiente. Ha cumplido su parte. El aire es pesado y le cuesta respirar. Sabe que no es su lugar. Ya no.

Lo primero que hace al levantarse del suelo es apagar el monitor cardíaco. No está seguro en qué momento toma la decisión, pero se marcha hoy. Ahora. Y no va a permitir que ninguna enfermera se ponga en su camino.

Que nadie lo haga.

La habitación no es gran cosa. Probablemente su madre la habría mirado con la nariz arrugada. Aunque ella nunca tuvo gran cosa, tampoco: su voluntad y la irrisoria indemnización del seguro de vida de su padre, que cada día se hacía más pequeña. Un trabajo de mierda. Hay una tele colgada de una de las esquinas. Pequeña, cuadrada. Está encendida y están pasando capítulos viejos de _Cheers_, pero no hay sonido. Solo subtítulos. Una mesita, en la que han puesto un jarrón con flores y, a un lado, su inhalador y sus gafas de montura al aire. Como si fuera a necesitarlo mientras estaba inconsciente.

Hay un casillero de color azul, feo. Y, junto a él, una planta que probablemente sea de plástico y una puerta pequeña que llevará a un baño.

Nota como algo se enreda en su pierna cuando intenta dar el primer paso y tira de, bueno. De su pene. Se detiene y mira. La boca se le seca y tiene una mala sensación cuando ve colgando entre la cama y él mismo una bolsa de plástico llena de meado.

_Mierda_, piensa.

Descuelga la bolsa con cuidado y da ese par de pasos. Son más lentos de lo que le gustaría, como si se hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en cama. Más del que le gustaría. La imagen de Myra en casa, con uno de sus enormes camisones azules, se le clava en la retina. El miedo, la espera interminable. Lo que le está haciendo. Lo que le haría a él mismo que le obliguen a quedarse en el hospital. En Derry.

Se obliga a ser más rápido.

Ha hecho esto antes, con su madre. Cuando le quitaron el apéndice, volvió a casa con uno de esos e instrucciones del médico de quitárselo una semana después. Eddie lo hizo —un suceso avergonzante, raro y en el que preferiría no volver a pensar. Nunca.

La ironía de que la mujer que lo había arrastrado a la consulta del doctor Baynes semana sí y semana también prefiriera que se lo quitara él antes que volver a ponerse en las manos más expertas no le sorprendió. Ni siquiera intentó pelearlo, aunque tuvieran el dinero. Supone que, esa era su madre.

Incapaz de ver la paja en su propio ojo.

Es difícil, porque solo tiene una mano y se siente torpe, atontado. Y a la vez tiene el tiempo echado encima. En su chepa. Hay una gota de sangre que no deja de formarse en la punta de su codo que le está sacando de sus casillas. Intenta secársela con la bata blanca.

Al menos ya no se está desangrando como un cerdo.

Cuando termina, deja la bolsa vacía en una esquina del baño, con el tubo enredado a su alrededor. Y casi tiene más problemas para lavarse la mano sin mojar el yeso que para quitárselo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, debajo de unas ventanas enormes, hay un sillón. Parece viejo y usado, pero no tiene grandes desperfectos. Alguien se ha dejado allí un walk-man con unos cascos que parecen caros y una camisa de cuadros arrugada. Una camisa de cuadros que no ha visto en su vida, porque no es suya. No es su estilo.

No le importa, no realmente.

No recoge la camisa. Lo que le ha llamado la atención es otra cosa. Su cartera, abierta. Junto al walk-man. Ni siquiera se le ocurre que debería indignarse de que alguien haya estado rebuscándole. O que podría seguir el ejemplo de su madre y poner el grito en el cielo por semejante falta de respeto. De privacidad.

No.

No se le ocurre porque allí está la foto de Myra. Y la de, precisamente, su madre. Detrás del protector plástico. Una al lado a la otra. Siente un escalofrío, como cada vez que piensa en lo mucho que se parecen. Es como si estuviera un poco desnudo. Como si el que la haya visto hubiera descubierto su secreto.

No le gusta.

Es peor que cuando tuvo que reconocer, delante de todos, que la razón por la que no han tenido hijos es porque ella está muy gorda. Lo cuál no es verdad, no del todo. Nunca pensó que podría alcanzar tanta claridez mental estando drogado. El doctor Robbins nunca dijo que fuera imposible, solo _difícil_. Que era recomendable que perdiera _algo_ de peso. Si lo estaban intentando de verdad.

Y Myra lo perdió, algo al menos. Durante un tiempo. Eddie supone que lo que fallaba era, bueno. Lo que incluía a los dos.

Lo que sí que es verdad es lo otro. El que se ha casado con su madre. Objetiva, voluntariamente.

Quiso.

Traga saliva y la cierra. Aprieta la cartera contra su pecho.

Necesita salir de allí, cuanto antes. Evitar pillar cualquier enfermedad, preguntas. Cumplir lo que le prometió a Myra. Lo que se prometió a sí mismo. Ha sido demasiado tiempo. No sabe cuánto, pero demasiado. Eso seguro.

Se viste.

Es ropa limpia, no la que llevó a luchar contra Eso. Ropa que, normalmente, no se pondría junta. Unos pantalones vaqueros, que metió en la maleta para la acción, y un polo de color azul de un tono demasiado parecido. La chaqueta que se puso el primer día, amarilla. A cuadros. Guarda el inhalador en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, como siempre —no es su inhalador, es uno nuevo. Sin estrenar. Eso se tragó el suyo —le recuerda su mente—, como se tragó su reloj, la alianza, el anillo y el resto de su brazo. Consigue abrir las gafas con una sola mano, pero no merece la pena volver a ponérselas. Una de las patillas está rota y los cristales están rayados.

Piensa, piensa que no ve tan mal. Que va a poder llegar a casa con o sin ellas. ¿Qué le dijo el doctor?

(Que se las pusiera para conducir de noche y ver la tele).

No lo recuerda, tampoco importa demasiado. Se va a marchar de allí, cuanto antes mejor.

Y no es que tenga muchas otras opciones.

# 2 — Eddie

Cuando llega a su casa, está a punto de desmayarse. O eso cree. Está cansado, el brazo le duele —o el muñón, más bien— y, está seguro, de que tiene fiebre. Y de que va a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento.

Aguanta.

Ni siquiera entiende cómo ha llegado hasta allí. Puede que haya perdido la conciencia en el tren de ida —una o dos veces, si sus impresiones son correctas. Que tenga tan mal aspecto que le haya costado una _eternidad_ que un taxi le pare.

Saca las llaves de su bolsillo, dispuesto a abrir la puerta, antes de darse cuenta de que no es algo que vaya a pasar nunca más. Hace falta tirar del pomo a la vez que se gira la llave. Myra siempre protestaba que era imposible abrirla con las bolsas de la compra.

Él siempre pensó que era una exageración. Que se podían apoyar un momento en la entrada, abrir y volver a levantarlas.

Le pinta.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Cuenta hasta diez. Ya no es divertido. Hace mucho rato que no es divertido. Desde que se sentó en el tren, solo. Con las miradas curiosas, mal disimuladas, de los viajeros. Quiere gritar, todo el tiempo. Aprieta las llaves contra la palma de su mano y utiliza el pulgar para llamar.

Myra le va a matar. Si es que no se muere de la impresión en cuanto le vea.

Se acuerda de la vez que Henry Bowers le rompió el brazo. Cómo se puso su madre. Cómo se pondría si lo viera ahora, si estuviera viva. Puede oírla, por encima del palpito constante de su brazo —que escucha, todo el tiempo. Todo el puto tiempo.

No pasa nada. No aparece ella, balanceándose con los brazos blancos extendidos. No hay abrazo de bienvenida, ni besos en la mejilla. Ni siquiera esa preocupación constante —de ojos grandes, expresión sincera y cara blanca— que no acaba de decidirse si adora o le irrita.

No hay nadie en casa. Recuerda haber bromeado con que, por todo lo que él sabía, Myra podría estar follándose a Al Pacino. No le preocupa que sea así —no porque no pudiera estar pasando, Al Pacino o cualquier otro fulano. Lo que le pesa el estómago, el pecho, es que no esté allí. Esperándole.

Mueve las llaves hasta que encuentra la de la cocina. Entra por ella, por detrás. Todo está a oscuras y no hay nadie intentando huir, atrapado en una infidelidad. Si Myra se ha estado acostando con alguien, no ha sido allí. Eso desde luego. Enciende la luz, deja las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Su madre se murió sola. Sola, mientras Eddie estaba fuera. Hay veces que se culpa de ello, a lo mejor podría haber hecho algo. Llamar a una ambulancia. Bloqueó la entrada y Eddie no se enteró hasta horas después, cuando volvió de trabajar. Debería haber estado allí, pero Eddie no podía más. Su madre siempre fue demasiado. Y por aquella época pasaba todo el tiempo que podía fuera de casa. No puede evitar pensar en eso, en que se marchó por cuarta vez.

Que podría haberle pasado a Myra.

(Que podría no haber vuelto la quinta, _cobarde_).

Y, aunque no cree que sea verdad y solo es un miedo estúpido, probablemente producido por su propio miedo y su propia fiebre y su cansancio, no puede evitar comprobarlo, comprobar que no ha sido así. Abrir todas las puertas de la casa, una por una. Encender las luces.

Está vacía.

Acaba de vuelta en la cocina, exhausto. El brazo le palpita. La falta de brazo le palpita, la cabeza le da vueltas. Quiere vomitar. Acompañar a sus gritos de llanto. Se sienta en una de las sillas que hay alrededor de la mesa, apoya su único codo sobre ella. El yeso se le clava contra el brazo. Necesita una aspirina. Cualquier opiáceo. Se frota la frente.

Y espera.

Son cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando vuelve a haber ruido en la casa. Debe de haberse quedado dormido —o haber perdido el conocimiento, puesto que no recuerda la parte de dormir—, porque se despierta dando un salto cuando oye el tintineo de las llaves y los pasos pesados de Myra. Todo está en penumbra.

Se endereza, ella se detiene bruscamente cuando llega a la cocina. Su sombra se extiende, como un mal presagio. Como la sombra de su propia madre, que siempre le persiguió. Perseguirá.

—Eddie —dice ella a pesar de que todo está en penumbra y le da al interruptor de la luz. La bombilla parpadea, antes de iluminar por completo la sala con tonos ambarinos.

Él no se levanta. Tampoco Myra sale corriendo hacia él. Está…

Está diferente. Lleva un traje pantalón negro que hace las veces de uniforme de la empresa, la chaqueta parece que está a punto de perder uno de los botones. No recuerda habérselo visto puesto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Probablemente desde que se casaron. Debe de habérselo llevado a Delores, como le dijo, para que le hiciera el arreglo que necesitaba. Hay algo raro en ella, diferente de la última vez.

Se pregunta si le partirá la cara si le pregunta qué tal las cosas con Al Pacino. Nunca fue una mujer de carácter, pero ha sido demasiado tiempo. Seguramente mucho más que los diez días que le pidió.

Parece menos asustada —¿también le dijo eso? ¿Que dejara de estar asustada?— y más feliz, intenta ignorar la sensación de culpabilidad que se le ha asentado en el estómago.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta al final, fría.

Eddie se moja los labios.

—Te dije que volvería —dice. Es incómodo. Ella cambia el peso de un pie al otro.

—No pensé que fueras a hacerlo —reconoce. Eddie ni siquiera se siente mal. Es justo, tampoco él—. Yo… yo pensé…

Se pone roja. Se hincha un poco más y a Eddie se le ocurre que lo único que necesita para que acabe de saltársele el botón de la chaqueta en cualquier momento es respirar hondo.

Que podría perder un ojo. Lo que le falta.

Eso _si_ que sería divertido.

—Pensé que te habías cansado de mí —suelta. Eddie toma aire bruscamente—. ¿Crees…?

—Marty —le pide, en un intento de que se calme. De que no siga yendo por ese camino. No sabe cómo decir que no es eso.

Que es _Eso_. Eso, el otro eso. Pero no _eso_.

Está avergonzado. De haberse ido de allí como si ella no le importara. De haberse ido de Derry como si no le importaran los demás. Sin saber quién está bien, quién no lo consiguió. Está cansado, herido.

Tampoco es como si importara. Pronto lo va a olvidar, cree. Espera. La marca de la palma de la mano ya no existe.

—¿Te crees que no me miro al espejo? —le espeta. Y lo dice en una voz tan baja, tan baja que le produce un escalofrío—. Sé lo que ves, lo que dicen de mí. Pero Eddie Kaspbrak, si te has cansado de mí…

—Escucha.

—No, si te has cansado de mí tengo derecho a saberlo. Tú no te marchas por esa puerta sin dar ninguna explicación y desapareces y vuelves cuando te da- te da la gana…

Está temblando. Eddie quiere ir hasta ella y abrazarla, mecerla hasta que el temblor se convierta en sollozos. Hasta que estos desaparezcan. Quiere tranquilidad, ir a la cama y cerrar los ojos. Sin más. Seguir con su vida, tal y como estaba.

_Antes_.

No se mueve.

—¡Yo puede que esté gorda! —estalla sin siquiera parpadear. Eddie no está seguro de haberle oído decir esas palabras todas juntas antes. Incluso con el puede—. Pero tú, Eddie, eres… eres un egoísta.

La mira, incapaz de pensar en qué decir. En cómo defenderse, sobre todo cuando está de acuerdo. Todo esto es su culpa. Porque, al final, él tampoco supo vivir sin su madre y le buscó un sustituto. Lo llamó amor. No lo era.

No es como si eso fuera algo nuevo.

Y ahora le está mirando exactamente como se merece.

—¡Estás loco! —continúa—. En mi vida he oído de nadie que vaya al médico tanto como tú. Y Lizzy tiene razón, —Toma aire—, tienes un problema. ¡Más que un botiquín parece que tenemos la farmacia entera!

»E-Eres un neurótico y… y… ¡te estás quedando calvo!

Eso le hace reaccionar. Le saca de su ensoñación. Entorna los ojos y ella lo ve. Claro que lo ve:

—¡Y te estás quedando calvo! —repite, señalándole con uno de sus dedos. Como si hubiese encontrado la mayor ofensa que pudiera echarle en cara.

Eddie le sostiene la mirada.

—También me falta un brazo —dice suavemente, agitando la manga vacía.

Es más efectivo que darle un bofetón —no es que Eddie fuera a hacer eso, _nunca_. Ella boquea. No se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero esa pieza de información parece desarmarla por completo. Entra, por fin, en la cocina. Y camina, corre, hasta él.

—¿Qué…? —balbucea. Puede leer la preocupación en sus ojos grandes. El cariño en ellos, como si Eddie nunca se hubiese ido. Es agradable. Casi no se siente culpable por utilizarlo para volver a tenerla de su parte—. ¿Cómo?

Alarga los brazos, pero no llega a tocarle. Eddie sí toca el muñón, por encima de la ropa y el vendaje. Es una sensación rara, no cree que vaya a acostumbrarse nunca a ella.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué te han hecho? —solloza, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él.

—No lo recuerdo —dice. Miente. ¿Para qué va a decirlo? ¿Para provocarle pesadillas innecesarias, para que piense que se ha vuelto loco? Es su culpa. Él metió la mano allí, ¿no? Su maldito inhalador.

—Pe… pero —murmura. No tiene lógica para ella. Probablemente, para nadie.

—No quiero hablar de ello —dice, bajando el brazo que le queda y apoyando la mano sobre una de las de ella. Suena un poco a una confesión. A reconocer que no ha dicho la verdad.

—¿Qué…? —murmura, girando la mano para agarrar también la de Eddie—. ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Es gracioso que pregunte eso.

—Estás trabajando —murmura en un intento de cambiar de tema.

—Sí, yo… —Traga saliva, clava los ojos en sus dedos entrelazados—. Demetrios llamó. Y yo pe-pensé…

Cuando levanta la vista, tiene los ojos acuosos. Y Eddie no puede evitar pensar que, de entre los dos, es él el que está herido —egoísta. Se supone que debería ser él el que llora.

—… que no ibas a vol-volver —termina en un susurro. Eddie asiente. Asiente porque lo entiende. Recuerda la primera vez que volvió a casa de su madre, después de irse. Ella tampoco pensó que fuera a volver.

—Lo siento —se disculpa—. No llores, por favor.

Cierra los ojos un momento. Está cansado. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, Myra tiene su mano libre extendida. No está intentando tocar el muñón, solo su cara. Ver si está bien.

Él se apoya en ella, es agradable el contacto. Familiar. Cierra los ojos.

—Estás ardiendo, Eddie —le dice. Él frunce el ceño. Intenta apartarse, echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Intenta no sentirse traicionado, de que la caricia solo tuviera como objetivo comprobar su temperatura y no reconfortarlo—. Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Se deja hacer. Se deja hacer porque está muy cansado y Myra huele bien, huele a casa. A… _hogar_.

—Oye, Marty —le dice. Ella ladea su rostro, le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Aún hay lágrimas allí—. Yo nunca… —Traga saliva, no está seguro de que vaya a ser un consuelo, pero cree tiene que decirlo. Que ella necesita oírlo—. Yo nunca te dejaría por eso.

Es verdad.

# 3 — Myra

No va a trabajar el día siguiente de que vuelva Eddie. Pero sí el siguiente. Está contenta de que haya regresado —y no, a la vez no lo está.

Lo que está es enfadada. Más, furiosa. Ha dado cerca a ninguna explicación. Apenas ha pasado tiempo despierto durante la semana y ella, ella apenas ha dormido de la preocupación. Llamó al doctor, claro que lo llamó. Lo segundo que hizo, después de meterlo en la cama de la habitación de invitados.

Está mal.

Tiene la herida infectada. Estaba deshidratado. Podría haber muerto.

Todavía no ha dicho nada.

Ha contratado a una mujer para que esté con él mientras trabaja. Una enfermera. Podría haberlo hecho ella misma, en otra ocasión lo habría hecho ella misma. Pero está tan furiosa que no cree… No es buena idea.

En otras ocasiones, habría tenido miedo de meter a otra mujer en casa. Ha leído las suficientes historias para saber que eso ocurre. La historia de amor entre el enfermo y su cuidador. La habría carcomido por dentro —a fin de cuentas, ¿no es esa _su_ historia de amor?

Está tan enfadada que le da igual. No puede evitar pensar: que se atreva. Si quiere enamorarse de su enfermera, que lo haga.

(Por favor, que lo haga).

Piensa, no por primera vez desde que se marchó sin decir media palabra, que debería haberse ido ella también. Pero la idea de dejarlo —sobre todo cuando está así, inválido y más necesitado de ella que nunca— la aterroriza y la confunde. Hace que se sienta… culpable. Y poderosa.

No le gusta.

Se le había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba el trabajo, antes de que Eddie y ella se casaran. Antes de que la invitara a salir la primera vez. No está segura de en qué momento pasó a necesitarlo tanto. El que toda su vida revoloteara en torno a él, a sus fobias y a sus manías. A lo que hay dentro del botiquín y dentro de la nevera.

Que Eddie se haya ido le ha venido bien. Se siente mejor de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

Y se siente peor sintiéndose mejor.

No es que no le quiera. Ella solo… solo… Supone que se le olvidó cómo eran las cosas antes. Se conformó. Se dejó arrullar por la casa grande y el sistema de audio, al olor del horno al trabajar.

No cree que vaya a dejarlo esta vez. Sobre todo ahora, ahora que a Eddie le falta un brazo. Uno de los dos tiene que trabajar, ¿no? Asegurarse de que la compañía sigue a flote, que entre dinero en casa.

Sacar a esta familia adelante.

Se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina para quitarse los zapatos, que le aprietan un poco en el empeine, y ponerse algo más cómodo cuando llaman a la puerta.

Levanta la cabeza de golpe. Acaba de llegar, como quién dice. Apenas le ha dado tiempo a asomar la nariz para asegurarse de que Eddie sigue vivo y a despedir a la muchacha que ha venido a cuidar de él. Quiere quitarse los zapatos y tomarse una Coca-Cola bien fría.

Light.

Está volviendo a intentar eso de bajar de peso. Nunca funciona, a largo plazo. Los kilos se van fácilmente y la emoción la recorre durante un tiempo. Siempre vuelven más rápido.

Lo está volviendo a intentar. Esta vez no es por Eddie. Ni siquiera por intentar tener hijos. Es por ella misma. Necesita… necesita sentirse más saludable. Más ella misma.

Se levanta y va descalza a abrir la puerta. Se le ocurre que puede ser la chica, Sheila cree que se llama. A lo mejor se ha dejado el bolso o el libro que está leyendo. O se le ha olvidado de contarle algo de lo que ha pasado esta tarde —la idea hace que corra los últimos dos metros.

No lo es.

Son un hombre y una mujer que Myra no conoce. Es él el que ha llamado, pero parece quedarse bloqueado cuando la mira. Es un hombre alto, anodino. Con una camisa encima de otra camisa, los ojos azules muy abiertos y el pelo oscuro y rizado echado hacia atrás. Demasiado largo y despeinado como para resultar formal.

Ella es bonita. Con el pelo rojo, alta y delgada. Elegante, a pesar de que lleva una blusa y unos pantalones vaqueros. La clase de mujer que Myra siempre quiso ser; la que nunca sería, ni siquiera si estuviera flaca. La mujer la mira y sonríe. Genuinamente.

Lo que no le gusta tanto a Myra es que ambos apestan a tabaco. Tampoco la parte de que no les conoce. No tienen pinta de vendedores a domicilio —quizá se acaben de mudar al barrio y sean sus nuevos vecinos. Lo duda, es un barrio caro. Tampoco ha visto camiones de mudanza, pero, de nuevo, está trabajando.

No hacen buena pareja.

—¿Esta es la casa de Eddie Kaspbrak? —pregunta ella al fin, dando un paso para ponerse al frente. Parece educada.

Y Myra se queda en el sitio, congelada. No necesita que le hagan las presentaciones, sabe qué está pasando. A qué han venido. Esta gente, esta gente tiene algo que ver con el accidente de Eddie. Por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Son responsables. Directa o indirectamente. No va a dejarlos entrar, decide rápido. Pero deben de verlo en su cara, de cualquier forma. Porque el hombre se impacienta de su silencio e intenta dar un paso al frente. Myra se interpone en su camino. Es más alto que ella y, aunque no tiene la complexión delgada y pequeña de Eddie, tampoco parece que sea de los que van al gimnasio.

—Somos sus amigos —dice ella en un tono pacificador, agarrando el brazo de su acompañante. Conteniéndolo. Es una advertencia—, solo queremos saber si ha llegado a casa. Si está bien.

»Verle.

—Será mejor que os marchéis —dice en un tono tenso—. O llamaré a la policía.

Él tiene cara de que no va a quedarse exactamente quieto. Tiene el ceño fruncido, la vista en algún punto por detrás de ella y la boca tensa. Como si se estuviera conteniendo. Y Myra, Myra, no sabe si va a ser capaz de ser valiente mucho más. No es una luchadora. Es más, lleva toda la vida huyendo del conflicto. Hace que pierda el control de sus extremidades y que quiera llorar. Hacerse chiquitita y llorar.

Fuerte o no, si intenta entrar por la fuerza Myra sabe que le va a dejar.

Ninguno de los dos entra a la fuerza. No la empujan para hacerse espacio y buscarle. Solo la miran. Y hacen que Myra se sienta especialmente consciente de su apariencia. De lo que deben de estar viendo. De la ropa apretada y los kilos de más. Del sudor que le empapa la nuca y los pies descalzos, con medias.

Sí. Ha recuperado el gusto por trabajar, pero si en algún momento, alguno de sus clientes se pone difícil… Bueno. Myra no sabe cómo reaccionaría.

Igual que no sabe cómo reaccionaría si intentasen… _eso_.

Pero no lo intentan. La mujer sonríe, más si cabe. Alarga una mano. Parece que va a intentar saludarla, Myra no se mueve.

—Estamos preocupados —dice, al fin. Parece sincera—. Se escapó del hospital. —Parece que está intentando medir sus palabras. No contar de más, en caso de que no esté allí. En caso de que Myra no lo sepa. Ella intenta mantener la expresión vacía. Si piensan que no lo sabe, puede que se vayan sin más. Es verdad, la parte de que no lo sabe. También la de que ya lo sospechaba—. ¿Tú eres su mujer?

Hay una pausa que hace que le salten los colores. La mujer está intentando hacer memoria, encontrar su nombre. Lo que hace que Myra se pregunte si Eddie ha hablado con esta gente de ella. Sean quienes sean. Sobre todo, cuánto ha hablado de ella.

—Mi nombre es Beverly Marsh —añade al final. Probablemente ha decidido que no lo sabe. Mira a su acompañante, le señala con la mano abierta—. Y él es Richie Tozier. Nos criamos con Eddie.

No va a hablar. Sus labios están sellados. No…

—¿Los de-los demás están bien? —La pregunta viene de su espalda y Myra cierra los ojos y se maldice internamente, por no haberlos despachado antes. Porque Eddie estaba durmiendo cuando asomó la cabeza y así debería seguir.

El médico lo dijo. Necesita descansar. Podría haber muerto. De verdad, no como las otras veces. Está furiosa, pero no sabe si está preparada para conocer la vida sin Eddie.

La mujer —Beverly— ni siquiera espera una invitación. Pasa por delante suya, en el hueco que Myra ha dejado para mirarle. Solo sirve para que se sienta más enfadada. Parece cansado, aunque dormir sea lo único que ha hecho en todo el día. Lleva una bata, aunque haga calor. Y la manga larga, la que le sobra, cuelga estúpidamente. Myra supone que debería coserla. Hacer que parezca menos triste.

Desearía haberlo hecho antes, antes de que esta gente se presentara en su casa.

Es difícil, aún no ha acabado de aceptarlo. Le cuesta mirarle, porque cada vez que lo hace se ahoga en el sentimiento de que ha estado a punto de perderlo. Y del recuerdo. De que se marchó, de que la abandonó. Sin dar más explicación. De la noche a la mañana.

Su parte más sádica se revuelca en ese último sentimiento. En un viciado: _¿ves? No te habría ocurrido nada si te hubieras quedado_.

Myra no está orgullosa.

—¡Oh, cielos! —dice Beverly, abrazando a Eddie—. Nos asustaste de muerte. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, Eddie, no lo hagas.

Le toca la cara, le besa la mejilla. Myra está allí delante y no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar. Sus celos normalmente solo son miedo de perderle: de que se enamore de otra y se dé cuenta de todas las cosas que se está perdiendo por estar con ella. Es capaz de reconocer su propias inseguridades en el sentimiento —y las acalla de la única manera que sabe: comiéndoselas. Pero Eddie nunca se ha rodeado de mujeres, no tiene amigas. Ella, ella, Myra, se supone que es la excepción. Especial.

Eddie sonríe.

—Lo siento, Bev —se disculpa, dejando que se separe otro paso. Echa un vistazo rápido a donde está Myra. A donde está el otro hombre, Richie cree que dijo—. ¿Los demás? —vuelve a preguntar, volviendo a atenderla a ella. Beverly asiente y Myra está segura de que Eddie suspira de alivio.

—Todos bien —promete, sujetándole la cabeza. Mirándole directamente a los ojos—: lo conseguimos, Eddie. Lo hicimos.

Se le revuelve el estómago solo de imaginar a qué horrores tuvieron que enfrentarse donde sea que fuera. Mafiosos, deudas. Quién sabe —desde que se marchó, le ha cogido cierto gusto a las películas de detectives. Eddie ha vuelto sin un brazo.

Estos parecen bastante enteros. Lo que no es justo, la verdad. Eddie ni siquiera conduce por encima del límite de velocidad. Es imposible que sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, sea por él.

—Audra no está bien —dice Beverly. Myra frunce el ceño, porque acaba de prometerle que _todos_ están bien—. Bill se ha quedado con ella en Derry.

»Y Mike sigue en el hospital, pero los doctores dicen que se está recuperando. Le van a dar el alta dentro de poco.

—¿La sacasteis de allí? ¿A Audra? —pregunta y el tono le tiembla, Richie hace un ruidito raro con la garganta. Ahogado, que hace que Myra le mire un momento. Un poco irritada. Hay algo en la forma que tiene de mirarle que no le gusta, que la hace sentir incómoda—. ¿La salvamos?

Parece que se está ahogando.

—Sí, se encuentra bien —responde Beverly, ajena a su amigo. Ignorándolo, tal vez.

—Bien —dice Eddie. Suspira como si se acabara de sacar un peso de encima—. Dios, bien.

»¿Ben?

—Ha ido a las oficinas de tu empresa, a ver si te encontraba allí.

Eddie asiente.

—¿Está en Nueva York? —pregunta con cierta sorpresa.

—Nos asustaste de muerte —dice Beverly. Eso hace que se incomode y se aparte un poco.

—Myra —la llama y es, probablemente, lo más cerca que está de ser presentada—, ¿te importa llamar a la oficina y pedirles que le manden aquí cuando llegue? Ben Hanscom.

—¿Como el… ? —Pero no termina la frase. Aprieta los labios y asiente. Puede entender una indirecta. No es tan tonta.

Aun así, le sostiene la mirada un rato antes de moverse. Le fastidia, si tiene que decir la verdad. No quiere dejarle con esta gente, cree que debería saber lo que está pasando. Se lo merece. Se larga durante diez días y ella se queda en casa para recoger los pedazos que ha dejado detrás de sí. Y los que ha traído de vuelta.

Además. No quiere que esta gente aumente sus números, que conviertan su hogar en su base de operaciones. Que traigan más problemas —el tipo de problemas que hacen que tu marido vuelva sin un brazo.

Pero no sabe decir nada de eso, no con palabras. Sin resultar pequeña y patética. Así que se aparta de la puerta.

De todas formas ya estaba cansada de estar allí parada, como una pasmarota.

Gira una vez más la cabeza, a tiempo de ver como el otro hombre, Richie, cierra la puerta principal tras de sí y da unos pasos al frente. Myra descuelga el teléfono que está en la cocina. Se apoya contra la pared, asegurándose de que no va a perderse ningún detalle.

No piensa dejarlo solo con esta gente. Richie mueve los labios, está hablando bajo. Eddie debe de contestarle, porque Beverly sonríe. Tiene algo parecido a lágrimas en los ojos.

Richie la mira un momento, antes de dar rápidamente el paso que los separa y rodearle con ambos brazos, apretándolo con fuerza. Eddie, tras un momento de duda, le devuelve el gesto. Le rodea los hombros y apoya su única mano contra su nuca, como si estuviera asegurándose de que se queda clavado en el sitio. Casi parece que está intentando consolarle. Está hablando, pero Myra está demasiado lejos para captar nada de lo que está diciendo. Y Richie asiente, cabeza apoyada contra su hombro. Espalda completamente doblada.

Myra se repite que no es una mujer celosa.

Al otro lado de la línea, descuelgan el teléfono.

# 4 — Eddie

Rompe el abrazo cuando oye a Myra colgar, nervioso de pronto. Como si le hubiera pillado haciendo algo que no debería. Malo. Recuerda haber alargado la mano, apoyarla en la mejilla de Richie. Nunca se ha sentido tan en calma. Pensó que se moría, morir tiene que ser tranquilo.

—Le mandarán aquí —dice Myra. Ha estado rara, últimamente. No es que él haya estado muy atento, pero la conoce lo suficiente para saber eso. Y sí, puede que él no vaya a dejarla por su peso, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a ser al revés.

A lo mejor ya se ha cansado de él. De consentirle, de aguantar sus rarezas. Eso lo explicaría. El cambio de actitud.

Se lo ha dicho, ¿no?

Se aclara la garganta, incómodo.

—Myra, ven —le pide. Se acaba de dar cuenta de que no les ha presentado. Ella se mueve hasta allí, está descalza. Con su traje negro. Parece incómoda—. Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier. Esta es Myra, es mi mujer.

Aún tiene la mano alrededor del cuello de Richie cuando él da un paso adelante para saludarla. Nota su puño cerrado sobre su bata, a su espalda. Se pregunta si es su manera de asegurarse de que no se va a volver a marchar. De que no va a volver a hacerlo.

No lo va a hacer. A dónde iría.

—Hola —le dice, estirándose hacia delante y ofreciéndole una mano a Myra. Eddie contiene la respiración. Richie es un bocas y teme, por un momento, que se le vaya la lengua. Que insinúe que está gorda o que se parece a su madre. A Richie siempre le gustó torturarle con su madre.

Pero no dice nada más. Y Myra acepta el gesto, incómoda.

—Encantada —añade Beverly en cuanto Richie se echa hacia detrás. Le da un beso.

Myra parece confusa.

—Íbamos a la misma escuela —explica Eddie, esperando que no suene demasiado vago—. ¿Por qué no pasáis a la cocina?

Myra hace un puchero, probablemente ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo ha hecho. No suelen tener visitas, pero si las tuvieran su sitio no sería la cocina. Sería el salón. Para eso tienen un salón. Pero Eddie está cansado, incluso después de pegarse gran parte de los últimos dos días dormido, y cree que si se sienta en un sofá no va a levarse de él por su propio pie.

Además. No es visita, Bev y Richie son familia.

Familia.

—Entonces —dice Eddie soltando a Richie para echar una de las sillas hacia atrás y sentándose—, ¿qué le ha pasado a Audra?

—Está…

—Vegetal. Catatónica. Bien podría habernos hecho un favor a todos y haber muerto —dice Richie. Y es brusco y tan fuera de lo que es él que deja a Eddie sin palabras.

No a Beverly.

—Basta. Es la mujer de tu amigo. —Deben de haber hablado de esto antes. Ella parece cansada y un poco irritada. Triste, como cuando eran jóvenes.

Beverly siempre parecía triste. Bajo la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes y el tabaco y las palabrotas. Los moratones. Triste.

—Y pedazo favor le ha hecho —responde él en el mismo tono.

—Richie, ya —le advierte Beverly. Y él levanta ambas manos, dejándose derrotado.

Y no hay _bip, bip, Richie_ porque no hay broma detrás de sus palabras. Es lo que piensa de verdad.

—Mike decía que a lo mejor iba a volar hasta Atlanta —añade Beverly sentándose también en la mesa. Al lado de Eddie. Estira una mano, palma bocarriba. Como si quisiera que se la cogiera—. Cuando le den el alta.

Eddie no se mueve.

—¿Se va a mudar?

—No. —Cierra los ojos, parece que sonríe. Es un gesto tan triste.

—La mujer de Stan vive en Atlanta —dice Richie.

—Decía que quería conocerla —explica Beverly—. Creo que Bill también quería ir. Para… Darle las gracias, saber qué fue de él todos estos años. Asegurarse esta vez de que, bueno, ya sabes. No nos olvidamos.

—No queremos olvidar esta vez —añade Richie en un tono muy raro. Mucho más pacífico. No se parece a ninguna de sus voces, tampoco a la suya propia. Es adulta, segura. Tranquila.

Hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina.

Quizá por eso ladea la cabeza para mirar a Myra. Myra, que está ahí parada, como si fuera una extraña en su propia cocina. Hace que se sienta culpable:

—Tú has oído hablar de Bill y Audra —dice, quizá intentando incluirla. Hacer que se sienta menos fuera de lugar—. Denbrough y Phillips. Ella es actriz.

Eso la despierta. Frunce el ceño.

—¿El escritor ese de libros de miedo? —pregunta moviéndose por la cocina. Coge la tetera que siempre está sobre los fuegos y la rellena con agua. Está intentando ser una buena anfitriona. Eddie asiente.

—Bill también iba a clase con nosotros —dice Beverly.

—Bill era el mejor amigo de Eddie, cuando éramos pequeños —corrige Richie en el mismo tono de antes.

Myra parece incómoda.

—No lo sabía —dice. Tras dudar un momento, añade—: su mujer es bonita. Vi… vi el otro día una película suya. Era…

Beverly hace una mueca.

—A Myra le gustan las anécdotas de famosos —dice Eddie. Y quizá no está intentando integrarla, quizá está intentando que toda la atención se refleje en ella—. Richie a lo mejor te pueda contar alguna, se codea con ellas.

No quiere responder a preguntas. A por qué se marchó sin decir nada. Cómo lo lleva. Sobre todo, quiere evitar que la novedad del reencuentro se pierda y que solo quede él, sin brazo, y las miradas de lástima de sus amigos.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Myra, pero no parece tan interesada en el tema como en otras ocasiones. Solo incómoda.

—Bueno, no realmente —responde Richie, encogiéndose de hombros—. A veces entrevisto a famosos, pero… no creo…

—Está bien —dice Myra rápidamente, casi aliviada.

El sonido del timbre hace que los cuatro den un salto.

—Ya voy yo —dice Myra. Suena casi aliviada de poder salir de allí.

Pero tarda poco, tan poco que ninguno de los tres dice nada. Ben sonríe de lado a lado en cuanto lo ve, como solía hacer cuando eran pequeños. Como si Eddie fuera especial, como si todos ellos lo fueran.

Cruza la cocina de dos zancadas y agarra a Eddie por las orejas tan fuerte que, por un momento, le recuerda a una de sus tías. Él solo frunce el ceño, ni siquiera intenta esquivar el beso sonoro que le da en la frente.

Beverly, a su lado, se ríe entre dientes.

—Estás mal de la azotea, Kaspbrak —le dice, soltándolo de golpe. Eddie se pasa la manga de la bata, intentando librarse de cualquier rastro del gesto.

—Nada nuevo —comenta Richie—. Un puto temerario.

—Tampoco es para tanto —dice, ignorando la pulla.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dice Ben con simplicidad.

Nadie dice nada durante un rato. Solo se escucha el ruido del agua al empezar a hervir. Eddie tiene la impresión de que es cosa de Myra, al final. Es como tener un observador que ninguno de ellos ha pedido —bueno, quizá él sí. Y con el que no pueden hablar libremente.

Se alegra tanto de que esté allí. Temas seguros, temas seguros. Se aclara la garganta y dice:

—Entonces, ¿cuánto pensáis quedaros en Nueva York?

Beverly mira a Richie y a Ben, casi esperando que uno de ellos tome la iniciativa. Quizá preocupada, Eddie no recuerda haber visto a Richie tan callado en su vida. Ni siquiera el día que les dijo que sus padres se iban de Derry.

Es raro lo de recordar cosas de aquellos años, después de tanto tiempo. Sobre todo porque están en su mente como si hubiesen pasado ayer.

—Supongo que no mucho. Ahora que te vemos bien… —Sonríe Beverly, alarga una mano. Como para tocarlo. Pero se queda ahí, a la mitad—. Tengo un negocio que atender en Chicago.

—Yo también necesito volver pronto —dice Ben—. No me lo he planteado todavía, mañana supongo. ¿Tú vas a volver a Los Ángeles ya?

Todos miran a Richie. Él se moja los labios y se echa un poco hacia delante, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

—Sí —dice al final. Lanza una mirada rápida a Eddie—. Hoy no, claro. Habrá que buscar un hotel.

—Tonterías —dice sin poderse morder la lengua—. Aquí hay sitio de sobra.

No mira a Myra. No, no hay sitio de sobra, lo sabe. Está su dormitorio, que lo ocupa su mujer. Y él está en una de las dos habitaciones extra. Pero, de pronto, no está tan seguro de que quiera que se marchen ya. Desearía no haberse ido, no haber preguntado. Quizá no haber ido, en primer lugar.

No, de eso no. Si volviera a darse el caso, si Mike volviera a llamarlo, cree que volvería a ir. Incluso conociendo las consecuencias. Incluso teniendo setenta años y un brazo menos, cree que iría.

—No queremos molestar —dice Ben rápidamente. La tetera empieza a chillar y Myra se levanta para apagarla. Coloca un salvamanteles en medio para no quemar la mesa.

—Hay dos habitaciones —insiste mientras Myra prepara el té a su espalda—, puedes dormir con Bev. O con Richie —añade rápidamente, al ver la expresión de Beverly—. O Bev con Richie.

—Para mí es un _win-win_ —dice Richie, guiñándole un ojo. En lo más parecido a él mismo que ha estado en toda la tarde. Ben arquea una ceja.

—Bip-bip, Richie —dice Beverly.

—Con que haya un sofá me vale —dice Ben. Eddie sonríe. Eso significa que sí, que se van a quedar. Al menos él. Mira a los demás. Beverly asiente.

—Sí, sí.


	2. Richie

# 5 — Richie

Abre los ojos. No es que lo haya oído. Tiene los cascos puestos y la música tan alta que habría sido imposible. Lo siente, más bien. El movimiento. La luz de las farolas es suave, Eddie es inconfundible. Lleva la misma bata aburrida que a media tarde. Azul y blanca a rayas. Con el brazo que le falta suelto. Hace que el estómago le dé un vuelco.

Está bien, siempre es buena hora para sentirse como una mierda por todo lo que ha salido mal.

Todo lo que han hecho mal.

—Ey —dice, echándose los cascos hacia atrás, dejándolos colgados de su cuello, e incorporándose. Tenía la música tan alta que sigue oyéndose las canciones hasta que apaga el walk-man.

Espera, se levantaría a ayudarle. Pero no se lo ha pedido y está bastante seguro de que lo único que va a conseguir son cuatro gritos. Se conocen, tampoco parece que la necesite. Probablemente solo sea él, proyectando. Además. Richie ya tiene la lengua muy larga, no necesita sacarlo de sus casillas también con esto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta, caminando con cuidado por encima de las tejas.

Richie duda un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Pesadillas —reconoce Richie al final. Deja que Eddie apoye la mano sobre su hombro para sentarse a su lado. Los últimos centímetros se deja caer, de culo, como si el esfuerzo de sentarse con cuidado no mereciera la pena—. ¿Tú?

Observa el perfil de Eddie. Supone que es raro, porque en sus recuerdos no es más que un crío. Y ahora está allí, rozando la cuarentena —cuarenta, joder. Cuarenta, un brazo menos —y su propia culpabilidad. Porque Eddie podría haber muerto y sería su culpa. Un hospital, tendrían que haberlo llevado a un puto hospital—, una casita —si es que puedes llamarla así— en Long Island y una mujer. Tiene la sensación de que él ha conseguido mucho menos en estos años. Sí, tiene éxito profesional. Y desde su despacho se ve el puto Pacífico.

Se sube las gafas por el puente de la nariz. Las odia, es lo único que hace que quiera volver a Los Ángeles.

—Tenía sed. Te vi por la ventana —responde, señalando con la cabeza por donde salió. Richie no se lo acaba de creer. Eddie parece el tipo de persona que tendría agua en la mesita de noche, no de los que merodean por su propia casa para conseguirla. Precavido. Siempre llevaba su chupabofes encima. Y aspirinas.

¿O no?

No lo dice. No hace falta. Vuelve a mirar al frente, Long Island. Nueva York. Las vistas no están mal, para ser más un hervidero de ratas que una ciudad. Demasiada gente, para su gusto.

—¿Sabes? —dice, sin morderse la lengua. Es el problema de los silencios. Los silencios solo sirven para ponerle nervioso, que hable. Decir tonterías siempre le ayuda a sentirse menos poca cosa, más seguro. Probablemente debería disculparse por su comportamiento de antes. Completamente fuera de lugar—. Voy a tener que actualizar a la señora K, ¿eh?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Eddie, frunciendo el ceño. Sí, está a punto de caer.

—Apuesto a que está hecha toda una tigresa en la cama, arrh —continúa, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa de lado a lado. El rugido queda medio sofocado por la propia mano de Eddie, que le empuja la cara hacia atrás.

Richie mueve todo el cuerpo, siguiendo el trayecto de su propia cabeza hasta que le suelta.

—Cierra el pico, Richie —dice, está sonriendo.

No necesita mirarle directamente para saber que está sonriendo. Quizá sea una tontería. Porque que el ambiente sea ligero no quiere decir nada —ha perdido el brazo igual. Casi se muere, por su culpa. Y Richie, bueno. Necesita decirlo:

—Lo siento.

—¿Las bromas sobre mi madre? —Eddie aparta la mano, volviendo a su posición inicial. Las piernas extendidas sobre las tejas, la bata que se abre a ambos lados. El tono que ha utilizado deja claro que no se lo cree.

Habría sido fácil. Más que nada porque ya tiene la respuesta enredada en la lengua. Pero necesita decirlo ahora. Necesita decirlo ahora porque están solos y casi no hay luz y Eddie parece que está de buen humor y no ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que haya resentimiento.

—No, dejarte atrás.

No se le ocurre, hasta que Eddie no responde. Hasta que no frunce el ceño y le mira como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. No lo sabía.

Tampoco es como si quisiera mentirle.

—En las alcantarillas —dice, con la inequivocable sensación de que se está hundiendo cada vez más en ese pozo.

—Yo… —dice, al fin. Se moja los labios. Parece estresado. Richie se arrepiente, un poco, de haber hablado—. De acuerdo.

—No, eso… —Se calla. Aprieta los dientes—. Intenté encontrarte el pulso, yo no… Bev tampoco pudo. —Sabe como suena—. Te dejamos allí porque pensamos que, no sé. Que tú est-que podrías proteger…

Aprieta los labios. Se está oyendo, suena tan estúpido como fue. Cargaron con Audra hasta la salida. Cargaron con Eddie _casi_ hasta la salida, pero Richie decidió

(aceptó)

dejarlo antes. ¿Proteger la salida? ¿Proteger a Derry de Eso?

Estúpido.

Lo dejaron porque estaban cansados y era más fácil y casi lo matan. Y ahora Eddie le está mirando, exactamente como se merece.

Podría echarse a llorar. O vomitar. Parece que es lo único que sabe hacer desde que Mike le llamó.

—¿Que me dejasteis? —dice, pregunta. Como intentando encontrarle algún sentido. Suena raro, un poco ido. Como si no estuviera pensando claramente.

Richie intenta explicarlo:

—No tenías pulso, joder. Ben y yo… —Se muerde el labio. Parpadea, tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Las nota—. Te podíamos haber traído, a casa. Pero pensamos… pensé.

No sabe cómo continuar. Recuerda perfectamente la sensación de ahogo. El querer tirarse en el suelo y llorar, que la tierra se les venía encima. La impotencia.

El horror de cuando el telediario de las seis anunció que habían encontrado a un hombre entre los escombros de la calle Neilbolt. Herido, pero vivo.

Apenas.

Richie recuerda sentarse al lado de su maleta a medio hacer. Encima de la cama. Él no salió corriendo, como Bev. Bev, que golpeó todas las puertas, palma abierta, hasta que fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones en el hotel.

Él solo se quedó sentado, con la maleta a medio hacer. Viendo como los camiones de bombero se convierten en un anuncio más o menos alegre sobre la llegada del verano.

—Corrimos —promete, ladea la cabeza para mirarle. Eddie tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Le está mirando y no está respirando y Richie está seguro de que sabe exactamente cómo va a terminar: teniendo un ataque de asma. Le recuerda, cuando eran niños, cogiendo el inhalador y metiéndoselo en la boca antes de que fuera a peor. Un movimiento automático, tan repetido, tan aprendido—. Fuimos todos, en cuanto nos enteramos de que estabas vivo.

Con la mano que le falta, claro.

La primera noche durmieron todos arremolinados en la sala de espera.

—Al principio no nos querían dejar entrar. Decían que solo familiares y nadie quería decirnos nada y…

—Richie —le intenta cortar Eddie.

Pero él ya ha empezado a hablar. No va a dejarlo a la mitad.

—Y luego tú desapareciste, joder. Te-Te pegas una semana en coma y tú… Era mi turno y tú desapareces y, te… te…

Se calla solo porque Eddie le tapa la boca con la mano. No es un gesto amable, los dedos le aprietan las mejillas. No le hace daño, aun así es firme.

—Para —le indica, le falta un poco el aliento. Y arquea una ceja. Pero no se mueve y Richie supone que está esperando alguna clase de respuesta. Así que asiente.

Y le deja libre.

—Tendría que haber sido yo —dice. Y, sí, está llorando. Y no sabe si Eddie lo ha escuchado, pero lo repite. Solo por si acaso. Porque no se ha movido, solo se le ha quedado mirando y Richie necesita que lo sepa.

Que tenía que haber sido él.

Eddie chasquea la lengua, parece fastidiado. Pero aun así intenta consolarlo.

La mano en su hombro no es una invitación para que le dé un abrazo, pero Richie va a por él de todas formas. Siempre ha sido de los que los dan. Sin dejar de repetirlo, en un susurro casi quedo, contra su cuello. Con los dedos de Eddie enredados en su pelo. La escayola dura, incómoda. El metal frío de los cascos clavándose en el cuello.

Y sabe que es completamente injusto. Porque él ha salido indemne y Eddie está ahí, tragando la realidad. Que sus amigos le dejaron atrás, que lo abandonaron. Que se rindieron con él cuando solo tenían que cargar unos pocos metros más.

Con todo eso, tiene que ser el que consuela.

Se aparta cuando deja de llorar. Se ha manchado las gafas —con lágrimas, con la piel de Eddie. La suya propia. Tiene la nariz roja y llena de mocos y se la limpia como puede con la manga de su camiseta.

Eddie no quita la mano de su cuello inmediatamente. Le está costando respirar, pero no quita la mano.

Richie espera que no la quite nunca.

Vuelve a mirar el paisaje. Las viviendas unifamiliares que se extienden hasta el río. Las luces de las farolas, no tan intensas como las de la ciudad. Eddie quita la mano. Lentamente, como si estuviera valorando su reacción. Si Richie puede vivir sin ella. Hay un ruido, el inconfundible sonido de alguien utilizando un inhalador. Cierra los ojos. Intenta controlarse. No quiere echarse a llorar otra vez, tampoco echar la cena. Respira hondo.

—¿Lo sabes, Eds? ¿Que te quiero? —Se atreve a mirarlo. Bev solía decirlo, que les quería. Y ellos siempre respondían que ellos la querían a ella. Pero entre ellos, entre ellos nunca lo dijeron.

Siente la sombra de Henry Bowers, Victor Criss y Belch Huggings hasta allí, todavía. La mirada despectiva, la sonrisita de medio lado. Llamándole marica, cuatro ojos. Le había importado, entonces. Le importaba tanto.

No tiene tan claro que le importe ahora. Con el payaso muerto y Eddie allí. Que parece enfermo —que probablemente esté más enfermo de lo que nunca haya estado. Que ha estado a punto de morir, por su culpa. Y que intenta parecer sereno, con su jodido inhalador de la mano. Pensando, probablemente, si merece la pena volver a entrar en su casa para buscar unas aspirinas.

Algo más fuerte.

Richie podría ir a por ello, si se lo pidiese.

Eddie no le aparta la mirada. Y él se siente absolutamente patético cuando al final no es capaz de sostenérsela más tiempo.

—Sí, Richie. Claro que lo sé —dice con simpleza. Al final. Pero no añade un _yo también te quiero, Richie_ como le habría dicho a Beverly. Tampoco se levanta, para marcharse. Supone que es una victoria a medias.

Y, como no se le ocurre nada más ingenioso que decir, algo que rompa por completo el ambiente tenso, dice:

—Ya nadie me llama así.

—¿Uhm?

—Richie. Ahora soy Rich, todo el mundo me llama Rich. Richie es… infantil.

Es un nombre adulto. No tan formal como Richard, pero desde luego no tan infantil como Richie. Eddie no sonríe, pero parece tranquilizarse un poco.

—A mí todo el mundo me llama Eddie. No Ed, no Eds. No de ninguna otra manera que no sea _jefe_ o Eddie.

Y, aunque lo intenta, no suena la mitad de enfadado que debería estar.

—Oh —dice. Y antes de darse cuenta, ya está metiéndose en su voz estrella. En Kinki Briefcase. Tiene la sensación de que hace eones que no la utiliza, pero vuelve a él natural—. Podría acostumbrarme a llamarte _Jefe_, con lo rico que estás.

Eddie arquea una ceja y vuelve a utilizar el inhalador. No ha sido gracioso. O quizá no ha sonado lo suficientemente sugerente, porque siente que vuelve a estar en sus propios zapatos. Intenta encontrar algo del amor propio que le costó tanto tiempo descubrir.

No lo consigue.

—Lo siento —dice, cree que repite. Ni siquiera sabe por qué se está disculpando. Sea lo que sea, es cierto. Lo siente—. Y sé que es injusto, pero de verdad que necesito que me respondas algo. Aunque sea un jódete o un…

—Pensasteis que estaba muerto —dice. Y Richie cierra la boca. Quiere que le grite. Necesita que le grite, porque en realidad es lo que le indicará que todo está bien. Es mejor el calor del enfado que la fría indiferencia—. Yo también lo pensé. Ahora estoy aquí. —Se encoge de hombros, casi como si no importara—. Bien.

»Todo ha salido bien. ¿Qué estabas escuchando?

Es más triste que lo vea así. El Eddie de su infancia habría chillado e, incluso, le habría dado algún empujón. Cualquier cosa, con tal de quitarse el cabreo de encima. Debería cabrearse, no aceptarlo sin más.

—A tu abuela, Eddie.

Ahora, sí, sonríe. Estira las comisuras de los labios. Y puede que no sea suficiente, que a Richie le falte la energía de Eddie Kaspbrak. Pero no le impide que le quite los cascos. Es un poco aparatoso, porque con solo una mano lo que hace es tirar de la diadema y llevarse las gafas de Richie por delante.

Las pesca en el aire, antes de que caigan en su regazo.

Vuelve a subir el volumen, mientras Eddie apoya una de las almohadillas contra su oreja. Bufa, casi divertido.

—No crecerás —comenta, pero tampoco se lo devuelve. Y Richie se acerca un poco, para escuchar por el otro lado.

—El rock’n’roll no puede morir, tío —dice, utilizando un tono relajado. Hippie. Eddie bufa y pone los ojos en blanco.

Están cerca, muy cerca. Tanto que puede notar su calor, en el contacto de sus hombros y de sus piernas. El olor del detergente con el que se ha lavado su ropa.

Y no puede evitar la sensación de que algo está pasando. Entre los dos.

Así que abre la boca:

—Siempre pensé que tenías una relación rara con tu madre —dice. Y Eddie le mira por el rabillo del ojo, con esa expresión de fastidio—. Lo que no sabía era que te la querías follar.

—Que te jodan, Richie.

# 6 — Richie

No han pasado ni dos canciones cuando Bev y Ben se les unen. Ella lleva un pijama de algodón muy utilizado y decolorado. Él, solo una camiseta que le queda grande, y nos calzoncillos largos que parecen hechos con la misma tela que la bata de Eddie.

Nota como Eddie baja el casco y Richie suelta su propio extremo.

—¿Nadie duerme hoy? —pregunta Eddie. Más bien parece que protesta.

Bev se sienta a su lado. Frunce el ceño cuando le mira la cara, pero no comenta nada. Además. Tiene un paquete de tabaco en la mano y un mechero. Richie podría besarla. Sobre todo porque lo primero que hace es encender uno para pasárselo a Richie.

—A mí no me mires —responde Ben, encogiéndose de hombros. Incluso sentado es jodidamente más alto que todos ellos. El monstruo—. Bevy me despertó.

—No quería que luego te sintieras excluido —responde ella, colocándose otro de los pitillos que ha traído en los labios y encendiéndolo.

—¿Me echabas de menos en esa cama grande y fría, bomboncito? —pregunta Richie en un tono teatrero. No acaba de entender cómo ha acabado él durmiendo con Bev, pero ha acabado durmiendo con ella.

—Me diste una patada al salir de la cama —responde ella sin inmutarse—. Y me desvelé. Si llego a saber que teníais verbena habría salido mucho antes.

»Este barrio es muy agradable, Eddie.

—Uhm —responde él sin mucho entusiasmo.

Bev no se lo toma en cuenta. En su lugar, se recuesta contra el tejado y fuma. Ninguno de ellos dice gran cosa. Es… es agradable. Porque el aire es fresco y parece que vuelve a tener diez años. Y aunque entonces tenían que enfrentarse a una mierda muy gorda, era mejor que ahora.

Porque, sí. Ya han pasado por Eso. Pero ahora queda lo difícil: recomponerse. Otra vez. No, otra vez no. Esta vez de verdad. Sin dejar que Eso, que su impronta, les siga persiguiendo como una mala sombra.

—¿No os…? —Bev se calla.

Ben pregunta:

—¿Qué?

Y ella niega la cabeza, pelo rojizo sobre la teja casi del mismo color.

—Mike dijo… insinuó —se corrige, con la mirada fija en las estrellas— que fue cosa de Pennywise que triunfásemos. Sus hilos.

Richie la entiende. Es el tipo de cosa que habría pensado él el primer día. No lo hizo. Estaba preocupado con otras cosas.

Estaba preocupado con matarlo. En que Eddie estaba muerto. Y, después, con si Eddie estaba o no vivo.

Y después si estaba o no vivo y, fuera como fuese, dónde cojones estaba. Venir a Nueva York fue un poco como tirar una piedra a ciegas. Llamaron antes, claro que llamaron.

Siempre salía desconectado.

Ben pregunta por él:

—¿Crees que ahora que no está nos vamos a estrellar?

Bev se encoge de hombros.

—Era Tom el que… —Se detiene. Se moja los labios. Han hablado de él, de Tom. Una semana en Derry, sin nada que hacer, da para muchas conversaciones—. No, no es verdad. Yo hice eso. Lo hice yo, triunfar.

Richie la entiende:

—Pero a lo mejor era Eso el que te hacía los pedidos, ¿quieres decir eso?

—Supongo que sí —admite.

—Pues yo creo que estás equivocada —dice Ben, en ese mismo tono que utilizaba cuando eran unos críos e intentaba sonar más maduro para que ella se fijara en él. Más interesante. Le salía tan mal—. Siempre se te ha dado bien dibujar. Igual que yo entendía más fácilmente cómo funcionan las cosas o Eddie sabía orientarse en seguida. Nosotros…

—Bueno —comenta Eddie interrumpiéndolos. Suena un poco enfadado, irritado—, yo desde luego no voy a volver a poder llevar ninguna de mis limusinas.

Si hubiese sido él, no habría pasado nada. Cualquiera puede ser locutor, por muchos brazos que le falten. Solo necesitas una boca atada a una laringe y, _voilá_, locutor. Pero Eddie, Eddie está jodido. Era del tipo sensato, así que supone que tendrá algún tipo de ahorro. Pero Richie ha vivido en ese barco de tener más dinero del que nunca se imaginó y malgastarlo parece solo natural.

Joder, se compró un puto bosque en Ohio. Solo porque sí.

—Y yo dejé Los Ángeles sin preaviso —dice, quizá porque el golpe suene menos duro. Por congraciarse—. Steve me va a matar cuando vuelva. Eso si es que no me ha sustituido ya.

Hasta el momento en el que lo suelta, no es una preocupación real. Steve le adora. Pero Los Ángeles son Los Ángeles y, igual que Richie, Steve tiene una pecera de chavales capaces de hacer mil voces y de entretener al personal.

No, iguales que él no. Mejores.

La mitad de su salario. La mitad de su edad.

Todos ellos sin un extraño juramento de sangre que les obliga

(quiso)

volver al hogar casi treinta años después.

Carraspea.

E intenta levantar el ánimo:

—A quién le importa el dinero cuando estoy rodeado de bellezones —dice con la voz de Kinki Briefcase. Ha sido malo, aun así cuenta hasta diez. Casi esperando que haya algún gesto. Se inclina ligeramente hacia Eddie. Diez, nueve—: podría sacarte al estrellato, ¿sabes? Con esos ojos y ese cuerpazo…

Dos, uno. Como no lo hay, se lleva el cigarro a la boca y aspira. Intenta que el humo se vaya hacia donde está Bev. Ella no se quejará.

Está bastante seguro de que el aire le hace mucho más daño que el humo. Como a los alienígenas de la Guerra de los Mundos. La idea le hace gracia y ladea la cabeza hacia ella. No es difícil imaginársela con un mono apretado y brillante y la piel de un tono verdáceo. Con un casco de esos de buzo lleno de humo, empañado, intentando sobrevivir el aire infecto de la Tierra.

Sonríe, casi divertido por la idea.

—Deja de mirarme raro, Tozier —le advierte Bev, apenas levantando el cigarrillo unos milímetros de sus labios.

No intenta explicar la broma —y no piensa, para nada, en aquella vez que casi se ahúman. Perdería parte de su gracia.

Eddie se tumba, imitando la postura de Bev. A diferencia de ella, no intenta acomodarse con el brazo debajo de la cabeza. Mantiene su único brazo estirado, entre su cuerpo y el de Richie. Con la mano entrecerrada, palma hacia arriba.

Cree que ha perdido esa energía infantil, desde que mataron a Pennywise. De haberla tenido todavía, se la habría cogido. Pero esa vocecita de su cabeza, la que suena en su cabeza de tanto en tanto, le recuerda que ya le ha dicho que le quiere un rato antes. Y le ha dado un abrazo. Así que, aunque quiera hacerlo, se queda quieto. Con el walk-man y el cigarro.

Ben dice:

—No estoy seguro de que quiera volver. Es como…

—Que necesitas unas vacaciones —dice Bev. Richie no está de acuerdo. No son vacaciones lo que necesita: es trabajo, cosas con las que entretenerse. Que no le hagan pensar, sentir.

Algo más fuerte, que apague su cerebro. Algo que acabe en _ina_.

—Sí —acepta Ben—. Necesito unas putas vacaciones. Es más, me merezco unas putas vacaciones.

Bev se ríe entre dientes.

—¡Por unas putas vacaciones! —grita Bev y patalea el aire.

Eddie bufa.

—Por Dios Santo, ¿te importa no gritar? Tengo vecinos.

Pero suena divertido.

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo de la última vez que tuve vacaciones —dice Ben, ignorando el grito de Bev y la reprimenda de Eddie.

—Yo sí —dice él—. Todavía vivía con mi madre.

—Oooh —dice Richie, solo por el placer de putearle—. ¿Y cómo está la vieja señora K?

Hay un momento de atención. A ninguno de ellos le gustaba especialmente Sonia Kaspbrak. Era mandona, desagradable y manipulaba a Eddie más allá de lo que era aceptable. Sí, todos ellos la odiaban.

—Murió.

Bien.

Se arrepiente de haberlo comentado. No hay respuesta alegre a eso. Broma que no sea demasiado insensible.

—Lo siento, Eddie —dice Bev. Por supuesto que lo dice ella. De todos sus padres, Sonia Kaspbrak y Alvin Marsh eran los peores. Han pasado siglos y, aun así, Richie aún puede ver como sus sombras se siguen extendiendo sobre sus hijos.

Es difícil de admitir. Porque lo único que le queda a él de sus padres es una adicción que podría matarle —y de la que pensó que se habría librado antes de volver a Derry— y dietas intermitentes cada vez que la inseguridad llama a su puerta. Más frecuentemente según pasan los años. Pero sus padres estaban bien. Incluso cuando Richie se sentía solo e incomprendido

(probablemente esa sea culpa suya, también. De su cabeza, que siempre iba demasiado rápido, sus propias inseguridades. Bowers. De _eso_ que siempre ha estado allí, en su pecho. De lo que no habla),

Maggie y Went lo hacían lo mejor que podían. Que supieron.

Que les dejó.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —responde él, encogiéndose de hombros. Y no da más detalles.

Empieza a molestarle antes de decirlo. La idea, todas las cosas que han vivido entre ellos. Las vidas paralelas, lejanas.

Lo dice. Claro que lo dice:

—¿Vuestros padres también han estirado la pata?

—Oh, Dios mío —gruñe Eddie a su lado, claramente debe de pensar que esa no es la conversación que deberían estar teniendo ahora—. Pero ¿qué coño te pasa?

—Venga ya, no hace falta enfadarse —protesta Richie—. Solo es una puta pregunta.

Por supuesto, consigue exactamente lo contrario que se propone:

—Sí. Venga, hagamos una ronda de putas preguntas incómodas.

—Eddie —le pide Ben.

—No, venga, empiezo yo. —Y nadie le para. Claro que no. Se sienten culpables. Y si Eddie quiere hacer daño, van a dejar que lo haga. ¿O no?—. ¿Le tirabas cosas a tu novia, Richie?

Richie se echa un poco hacia atrás. Eddie se está apoyando en su brazo bueno y le está mirando fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados.

—Eddie —protesta Bev en un tono lastimero.

—No, Bev. Deja que responda. ¿Se las tirabas o solo fue esa vez? ¿Un teléfono, dijiste? ¿Tal vez cuando las cosas se calentaban te gust…?

—Que te jodan, Eddie.

Ni siquiera entiende de dónde saca las fuerzas para interrumpirle. Pero lo hace.

—Entiendo que estás enfadado, pero deja a Sandy fuera de esto —añade, sintiéndose un poco más seguro de sí mismo. Eddie parece un poco avergonzado.

—Lo siento —dice. Solo es una media disculpa. Y Richie tiene la necesidad de explicarse:

—Yo no pegaba a Sandy. Nunca.

—Yo no quería decir… —dice. Se ha vuelto a tumbar y está buscando algo en el bolsillo de su bata—. Joder, Richie.

—A veces rompíamos cosas, ¿vale? —Nota las mejillas calientes. Esa es otra cosa que le queda de su madre. El tirar cosas cuando no sabe cómo expresarse—. No el uno al otro, solo…

Se calla cuando nota el cuerpo de Beverly junto al suyo. El brazo alrededor de su cuello, tan diferente de antes. De cuando Eddie le abrazó así. Apoya la frente contra su cuello.

—Tranquilo —le dice. Él no se mueve. Algunas veces, algunas veces piensa que quiso de verdad a Sandy. A lo mejor fue el amor de su vida. Más allá del compañerismo y la sensación de hacerlo bien.

Lo que todo el mundo se esperaba de ellos.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Eds? —pregunta con la garganta seca. Es un bote de esos de prescripción, naranja. Y está intentando abrirlo con la única mano que tiene y la boca. Y Richie puede ver perfectamente cómo va a acabar todo esto.

Con las pastillas volando por el tejado.

Tira la colilla del cigarro lejos, después de apagarlo en una teja entre Bev y él.

—Hidrocodona —responde Eddie, dándoselas cuando Richie alarga la mano. Le observa tragarse la pastilla que le pasa a palo seco y asentir levemente—. Lo siento —añade al cabo de un rato—. Es solo…

Ha matado completamente el buen humor. O quizá ha sido Richie, con su bocaza y su cabeza que a veces sigue yendo a demasiada velocidad.

—No quieres pensar en eso —le ofrece Ben.

—No quiero pensar en nada —admite Eddie. Quieto. Solo sirve para que Richie se sienta aún más culpable. Porque él si quiere hablar de todo esto. De sus vidas. De cómo les ha moldeado, de las decisiones que han ido tomando.

Hasta qué punto…

A lo mejor reduce la sensación de culpabilidad. La vergüenza. Su propia culpa. Respira hondo.

—Solo estoy intentando crear más conexiones, ¿vale?

—¿No puedes dejarlo ir? —pide Eddie en voz baja. Casi parece un lamento—. Eso está muerto…

—¿Más conexiones? —pregunta Beverly aún junto a él—. ¿Como qué?

Richie duda. Cree que fue Beverly la que dijo que debían dejarlo allí. Es una idea que lleva varios días en el fondo de su mente. O quizá Bill. Los dos, ellos eran… como los líderes cuando eran más jóvenes.

Respira hondo. Quiere tantísimo culpar a alguien.

—Como que todos somos unos miserables. —Es Ben el que lo dice. Con simpleza y un toque de simpatía. Porque ese es Ben.

—No es verdad —protesta Beverly ladeando la cabeza para mirarle y metiéndole el pelo a Richie en la cara en el proceso—. Eso no es…

—Sí que lo es —la interrumpe Ben. Hace un ruidito raro con su garganta—. Miserables es la palabra. Éramos miserables. En nuestras vidas perfectas, miserables.

_Somos_, añade Richie mentalmente.

—Bill no —dice Beverly. No, _yo no_—. Stan…

—Se suicidó —la interrumpe Eddie en un tono tétrico—. Y Bill tiene ahora lo suyo, por lo que habéis dicho.

Nadie intenta meter a Eddie en el grupo de os no-miserables. Richie intenta no pensar en eso, porque no es justo y porque no ha hablado con él en casi treinta años y no tiene manera de saber qué está pasando por su cabeza.

Pero su mujer… Se moja los labios. Lo que ha dicho antes iba en serio: le recuerda a su madre. Y no de una manera buena, como a hogar. La tétrica, la que te rodea con sus tentáculos y sonríe mientras se ríe en la oscuridad.

El tipo de las historias de miedo.

—Estoy harto de sentirme solo —dice Ben. Y Richie puede empatizar con ese sentimiento.

Mira a su regazo, al bote de pastillas que sigue en su mano. El nombre de Eddie Kaspbrak parece brillar ahí. A pesar de la oscuridad. Se plantea pedirle whisky —o cualquier cosa que lleve alcohol, está bastante seguro de que le servirá— a Eddie para pasar una. Eddie nunca ha tenido un problema con compartir sus medicamentos y podría venirle bien descansar una noche entera. Notar como sus preocupaciones desaparecen.

Joderse un poco más el hígado en el proceso.

No lo hace —piensa en hacerlo, pero tiene la sensación de que sería tan jodido como tener coca metida en casa. Estúpidamente peligroso.

—De perdedores a miserables —dice, acomodándose mejor al medio abrazo de Beverly. No parece que se vaya a mover próximamente—. ¿Estás cómoda, cielito?

El que sí se mueve es Ben, para ocupar el espacio en el que antes estaba ella. Con las piernas pegadas al pecho y el pelo rubio y algo encanecido despeinado. Formando lo que parece un remolino en la coronilla. Es atractivo y supone que eso es lo que ve Beverly en él cuando lo mira.

Nadie ha dicho nada, pero Richie tiene ojos en la cara.

(Y unas gafas que odia).

Vuelve a pensar en su padre cuando Beverly se acaba su cigarro y saca uno nuevo para cada uno y le dice que no con la cabeza. Lo dejó una vez y todas esas pequeñas razones que le empujaron a hacerlo siguen allí. Bev hace una mueca.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmura mientras se lo enciende. Lanza una bocanada al aire de humor oscuro—. Me da pena volver. Sé que es infantil, pero…

Tarda un momento en elaborar. Tiene una expresión un poco triste:

—¿Cómo de egoísta es pensar que podríamos vivir todos cerca? —Pasa la vista de Ben a Richie antes de volver a clavarla en la noche—. Nueva York, Los Ángeles. Me vale hasta Nebraska. Solo…

Richie no responde, porque no es más que un balbuceo. Está seguro de que, a la hora de la verdad, Beverly hará la maleta y volverá a su casa. Como siempre se supuso que terminará todo esto.

—Nebraska es hermosa —comenta Ben. Pero no le pone mucho empeño, él tampoco cree que vaya a dejar toda su vida solo para estar más cerca. Quizá si tuviera veintipocos, _bueno_.

Pero son viejos. Y, sí, se han sentido durante unos días como si volvieran a ser críos. Pero la energía se ha ido disipando y Richie no tiene fuerzas para todo esto.

Nota como Eddie le agarra la mano. No entera, es más como si se aferrase a su dedo índice y anular. Es un gesto inocente y, cuando mira, se lo encuentra completamente dormido. Casi parece pacificado, tranquilo. Es un poco aterrador, porque solo le ha visto así en dos ocasiones antes. Una, cuando pensó que estaba muerto. Y luego, en coma y en el hospital.

Está bien y está durmiendo, supone que es todo lo que importa ahora. Así que le devuelve el gesto, frotando suavemente su mano con el pulgar.

Hay movimiento al otro lado de la ventana y todo está demasiado reciente como para no mirar dos veces, con el corazón en un puño.

No hay Pennywise al otro lado. Solo es la sombra de la mujer de Eddie alargada por la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Sentada sobre el borde de la cama.

Esa ventana debe de dar a su cuarto. Lo cuál explicaría cómo le vio Eddie en un primer lugar. Y ella está allí, tan quieta. Observándolos.

No entiende muy bien por qué, pero tiene claro que los ha pillado.

# 7—Richie

No está seguro de qué es lo que le despierta, pero está molido. La espalda le duele y no cree que vaya a ser capaz de mover el cuello en lo que queda de semana. Hay un brazo debajo de su cabeza que es un poco demasiado alto y demasiado duro. Está demasiado viejo para dormir en un tejado. Es demasiado viejo para dormir en cualquier sitio que no sea una cama a unos treinta o cincuenta centímetros del suelo.

Beverly está enganchada a él como si fuera un koala. Y Ben está enganchado a ella. Y los brazos de ambos caen sobre él en lo que debe de ser la postura más rara en la que ha dormido en años.

Es agradable. Un poco incómodo, porque Ben está mazado y entre los dos _pesan_.

Eddie está de lado y utiliza su brazo para apoyar su cabeza. Parece cómodo, incluso encima de la escayola. El pelo, que lleva corto y repeinado, se le ha rizado por las puntas. La humedad, probablemente.

Es guapo. Y parece tan tranquilo, hace que quiera colocarle el pelo detrás de la oreja y atraerlo hacia esta especie de abrazo grupal. Asegurarse de que la bata esa lo ha mantenido caliente —tiene las mejillas y la nariz un poco rojas, pero no parece que esté tiritando ni ninguna mierda así.

Es probable que haya sido el frío lo que le ha despertado. No es exactamente desagradable, sobre todo con el cuerpo de Bev completamente pegado a su espalda. Y los brazos de Ben alrededor de ambos. Pero sí que es un poco incómodo.

Mueve el brazo que tiene libre del peso de su cuerpo, pero solo para colocarse bien las gafas sobre la nariz. Al volver a bajarlo, Eddie le está mirando con esos ojos grandes y grises.

—Ey —dice. Suena muy dormido, quizá un poco ronco. Richie estira las comisuras de la boca.

—Ey —le responde. Beverly murmura algo contra su cuello y baja un poco el brazo, medio ahogándolo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Eddie resopla:

—Jodido. —Hace una mueca y se echa hacia atrás. Se estira sobre las tejas, lo cuál no puede ser nada cómodo, y hace un ruidito con el fondo de su garganta de protesta—. Es peor que la otra vez que me rompí el brazo.

Richie podría apostar por ello. No… Eddie parece tan entero,

(casi)

todo el tiempo. Si hubiese sido al revés… Richie alucinaría. Estaría furioso —consigo mismo, con los perdedores. Con la injusticia de haber vuelto roto a casa. De ser el único

(sin contar a Stan. Sin contar a Audra)

que no ha salido de una pieza.

Pero Eddie solo cierra los ojos y se echa hacia atrás el pelo. No, no se lo echa hacia atrás. Se lo aplasta, intenta peinarse.

—¿Quieres…?

—¿Qué? —Eddie responde rápido, sin darle espacio a que se plantee cómo podría terminar esa pregunta. Le mira, sigue intentando recolocarse el pelo.

—Tengo tu hidrocodona.

Eddie sonríe.

—Por favor.

Se quita el brazo de Beverly de encima y el de Ben sin cuidado para incorporarse.

El cuello le va a matar.

Guardó el bote de pastillas en el bolsillo de su pantalón la noche anterior. Con su suerte

(pero Richie tiene buena suerte, ¿no? Eddie está vivo. Han vencido a Eso. Tienen una segunda oportunidad para joderlo todo y seguir siendo miserables después de Derry),

rodaría hasta la canaleja y atascaría la bajada de agua convirtiéndose en inmediatamente irrecuperable. Tiene que levantar el culo para conseguir espacio suficiente para sacarlas. Abre el bote con un giro de muñeca.

—Que te jodan, Richie —protesta Beverly rodando hacia el otro lado. Ben gruñe, aún adormilado y la aprieta aún más contra él. Como si fuera su osito de peluche.

Richie sonríe, vaya estampa tienen. Parecen… dos viejos enamorados. Y, aunque quizá no sea cierto

(en qué mundo Ben Hanscom no está enamorado de Beverly),

hace que piense que aún hay esperanzas. Para el resto de ellos.

—Aquí tienes —dice, ofreciéndole una pastilla a Eddie.

Él se sienta y pone la mano, Richie deja que ruede hasta caer en ella. Eddie echa hacia atrás la cabeza, entre abre los labios y… la lanza dentro de su boca. Sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Vaaaya —dice en un tono que espera que sea provocador—. Eso sí que es tener un don. Deberías apuntarte a _The Original Amateur Hour_, te lo digo. Ganarías de calle.

—Bip, bip, Richie —responde Eddie sin inmutarse. Medio sonríe, Richie asiente y le devuelve el gesto—. Creo que ya no lo echan, de todas formas.

Le queda bien la luz de la mañana.

—Qué pena —responde, sin realmente sentirlo. Odiaba cuando su madre lo ponía en la tele. Era lo único que se podía hacer en el salón, estar callado y verlo—: ¿no se supone que estas cosas hay que tomarlas con el estómago lleno?

Levanta el bote y lo gira entre sus manos, mirando si vienen instrucciones de uso.

—Y tenías que decirlo. Sí, se supone —concuerda. Hace un intento de levantarse—. Yo…

Vuelve a dejarse caer de culo sobre las tejas con una mueca en los labios.

—Richie —le llama.

—¿Sí? —dice haciéndose el inocente.

—¿Te importa echarme una mano? —pregunta. Se da en cuenta en seguida de qué es lo que ha dicho, porque frunce el ceño y le quita las pastillas de encima, solo para guardárselas en el bolsillo de la bata—: y te juro que si haces una broma…

—Vale, vale —dice levantando ambas manos para demostrarse desarmado. Está sonriendo, pero no encuentra la broma la mitad de graciosa de lo que debe de pensarse Eddie.

No es graciosa en absoluta.

Se levanta, aunque su espalda protesta.

—Estoy demasiado viejo para dormir en un tejado —se queja Eddie. Suena más disgustado consigo mismo que otra cosa—. Ellos parecen cómodos.

Richie les echa un vistazo rápido. Probablemente están intentando escapar del frío matutino. No hay manera de que estén cómodos en un lugar así.

—Eso es porque los brazos de Ben son unas almohadas de la mejor calidad. —Ensancha su sonrisa, mientras se plantea cómo continuar—. Ahora y por tiempo limitado puede conseguir dos por el increíble precio de 60$. Sí, ha oído bien. Gastos de envío incluidos. Si llama ahora…

Deja que la broma se muera sola, antes de que se convierta en rara.

—Voy a… —Lanza una mirada rápida a la ventana de la habitación de Eddie. No hay rastro de Myra en ella.

—Vale —acepta Eddie, brusco—. Lo que sea. Solo, hazlo de una vez.

Así que Richie lo hace. No cree que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo tirando de él por las axilas. Y tirar de su mano sin más solo parece buena idea si está intentando empeorar la fractura.

—A la de tres. —Se decide por el brazo—. Tres, dos, uno.

Él tira y Eddie empuja con las piernas y por un momento casi parece que se va a levantar. Solo por un momento.

—Rueda —recomienda Ben con voz adormilada—. De rodillas es más fácil.

—Me duele la espalda.

—¿Si colocas los pies hacia atrás? —propone Bev incorporándose—. Una cosa así.

Parece más una rana que una mujer adulta, pero la verdad es que consigue levantarse. Así que.

—No creo que las piernas me lleguen tan atrás —gruñe Eddie sin tan siquiera intentarlo—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que voy a esperar a que la pastilla haga efecto.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? —se ofrece Ben.

—No hagas eso —dice Richie prácticamente a la vez—, apuesto a que podría…

¿Qué? ¿Cogerle en brazos?

Eddie debe de pensar que iba a decir eso, porque resopla y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que se salte una teja y nos abramos la cabeza?

—¿Qué hora será?

—Temprano. Volveos a dormir.

Richie le mira. Con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Cree que debería decir algo —algo habrá que haga de esta mierda de situación algo mejor. Pero está en blanco.

—Lo haría —responde Bev encogiéndose de hombros. Ya ha sacado un cigarro y está intentando encendérselo—, pero es difícil ignorar lo ruidosos que sois.

»Y ahora tengo demasiada hambre como para volverme a dormir.

—Venga, deja que te ayude —dice Ben moviéndose con cuidado por encima del tejado.

Y él sí que consigue levantarlo. Richie está bastante seguro de que Eddie le va a volver a decir que no. Que protestará, pero cuando Ben le abraza para auparlo, bueno. Lo consigue.

Después, Eddie parece avergonzado y evita el contacto ocular. Pero dice:

—Estás en forma —Y le quita el brazo de encima, dando un paso atrás.

—Nah, no tanto —responde Ben. Está sonriendo y rojo, desde las mejillas hasta el cuello—. Tendríais que ver a algunos de los tíos con los que entreno.

—A algunos de los tíos con los que entreno —repite Richie en tono de burla—. A mí me agota subir la compra desde el coche hasta la cocina.

—Podrías mejorar mucho invirtiendo solo cuatro o cinco horas a la semana.

—Solo —repite arqueando una ceja. Eddie niega con la cabeza. Beverly se ríe.

—Lo juro por Dios, necesito un café si queréis seguir teniendo esta conversación —protesta—. ¿Podemos ir a por un café?

—Sí —dice Eddie—. Seguro que hay algo para acompañarlo también.

—Y si no, siempre puedo preparar algo para todos —propone Beverly.

—Estamos perdidos —dice Richie en un tono fatalista. Ella se ríe y le da un manotazo en el hombro—. ¡Ay!

—Cierra el pico, cocino que te cagas.

—¿Por eso estaba tan gordo tu marido? —dice Richie sin plantearse que puede ser demasiado pronto. No hay ninguna risa y él suspira—. Oye, Bev…

—A lo mejor me gusta poder agarrar a mis hombres de algún sitio, eh, Bocazas. —Y alarga una mano, en lo que claramente es un intento de cogerle las carnes. Tiene una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y a su alrededor solo hay humo. Richie se ríe cuando le agarra del estómago.

—Ah —dice arqueando ambas cejas—. Eso explica a Bill.

—Y fue demasiado lejos —comenta Eddie.

—Eres un idiota —se queja Beverly. Ella sí que está sonriendo.

—No creerías que fuisteis sutiles, ¿no?

—Creo que te gusta meterte donde no te llaman —dice ella. Richie le sonríe, Bev le devuelve el gesto. No le ha molestado.

Aparta las manos de él para tirar el cigarro que prácticamente tiene acabado:

—Entonces, ¿entramos? —pregunta.

La ventana sigue abierta y entrar no es mucho más difícil que salir ayer. Ni siquiera con el dolor de espalda.

Encuentran a Myra en la cocina, sentada en la mesa. Ha preparado una jarra de café y lleva una bata bien cerrada a la altura de la cintura. Hay un olor agradable, como a pan recién hecho. No, no. Como a magdalenas.

A canela.

Myra se revuelve en cuanto les ve, parece pequeña y un poco asustada. Pero sonríe, prácticamente toda la cara se le ilumina, cuando Eddie se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días —la saluda.

—Hola —dice Myra en voz baja, apoya la mano sobre su codo. Justo encima de la escayola—. Pareces cansado.

Suena tímida.

—Sí —acepta Eddie sentándose a su lado.

—Se supone que tienes que descansar…

—No te preocupes de eso ahora —la corta. Myra asiente, aunque no parece muy convencida. Richie teme durante un momento que vaya a echarse a llorar por lo brusco que ha sido. Dios, eso sería incómodo.

Richie tiene la certeza de que si no estuvieran delante, la escena habría sido diferente. No es exactamente capaz de decir cómo, si habría sido más parecido a uno de los numeritos de Sonia Kaspbrak. O algo más triste. Patético.

Solo se levanta. Carraspea un poco:

—He hecho el desayuno —dice, un poco incómoda. Avergonzada, puede.

—Te quiero —le dice Beverly sentándose en la mesa. Decidiendo pasar por encima de la incomodidad—. Me muero de hambre.

—Una heroína de pies a cabeza —asiente Richie con voz grave. No tiene especial hambre, pero parece terreno sólido sobre el que moverse. Ben se ríe, sentándose también—. Nos has salvado de la tortilla quemada de la malvada científica Beverly Marsh.

—Richie —le llama Beverly, enseñándole el dedo corazón.

—Oh, yo a ti también. —Y se lleva ambas manos al corazón e ladea la cabeza a un lado.

Vuelve a bajarlas cuando Beverly se corta una porción

(francamente)

enorme en uno de los platos y le da un bocado sin esperar a más invitación.

Gime.

—Vale —dice—. Necesito que te divorcies de Eddie y te cases conmigo. Oh-dios-mío, está buenísimo.

La broma cae un poco en vacío, quizá porque Eddie se está cortando un trozo para sí mismo o porque Myra está sacando algo de los armarios de su cocina.

—No creo que eso sea legal, Bewie —bromea Richie. No es exactamente una broma, aunque sonría cuando lo dice. Cae pesado entre ellos.

Beverly se encoge de hombros, sin darle una segunda vuelta.

—Entonces podríamos huir, piénsalo. Tú, yo, el horizonte.

Myra se ríe nerviosa y niega con la cabeza. Como si le diera vergüenza. Probablemente esté incómoda.

—Bip, bip, Beverly —dice Eddie. Se gira hacia su mujer—. Gracias, Marty.

—Claro —responde Myra dejando frente a él un plato con diferentes pastillas—. Me alegra que te guste, Beverly. Es el favorito de Eddie.

—Delicioso —insiste. Y le da un manotazo a Ben—. Tienes que probarlo.

—No… Estoy seguro de que está buenísimo, Myra. Es solo, no como cosas con azúcar.

Ben se sirve café y sonríe un poco, encantador como siempre. Richie comparte el sentimiento.

Mira el bizcocho delante suyo. Parece muy grande de pronto. Está bastante seguro de que si intenta comérselo acabará vomitando. Tiene el estómago completamente cerrado y la imagen de su madre desayunando una tostada y café solo grabada en el fondo de su mente.

—Es casero —insiste Beverly señalándole con el tenedor—. Todavía está caliente.

—Ya, ya. Si lo sé —dice. Parece incómodo, Richie está incómodo. Quiere decirles que cierren el pico y que le dejen en paz—. Es solo que los postres tienen muchísima azúcar y harina y no quieres escucharme hablar de la harina. Así que solo…

Está a punto de hacerles callar cuando Eddie dice en voz baja:

—Eras un niño guapo. —Hace un gesto perdido con su mano buena—. Sí, vale, has luchado para quitarte de encima el adjetivo de gordo. Y quieres gustarte, pero solo es un trozo de bizcocho. Está bueno.

—Joder, sí —le apoya Beverly sin tan siquiera replanteárselo. Richie aprieta los labios. Tiene la broma sobre gordos ahí, en la lengua. Solo serviría para que le miren mal. Hacer daño.

Bebe café en su lugar.

—Puedo prepararte gachas o algo así —le ofrece Myra con cierta simpatía—. Fruta, tenemos fruta.

La cosa es que Ben parece querer el pastel. Lo mira de una manera parecida a la que Richie miraría a un paquete de tabaco. Lo cuál en sí es bastante patético.

Para los dos.

—¿Qué tienes? —le pregunta, pasando la vista a ella.

—Uhm… ¿melón?

—Sería genial, gracias.

Pero junto al plato de melón, corta un trozo del bizcocho. Es mucho más pequeño que el trozo que se partió Beverly, probablemente la mitad del de Eddie.

No puede evitarlo esta vez:

—¿Qué, Haystacks? ¿Intentando recuperar algo del peso perdido? —le provoca palmeándole la espalda y arqueando ambas cejas.

Beverly suelta un gruñido exasperado:

—Eres lo puto peor, Richie. ¿Lo sabes?

# 8—Richie

Comen y es agradable. Sin toda la carga emocional del día anterior, sin miedo a un payaso o a que el mundo vaya a caérseles encima en cualquier momento. Sin Eddie en el hospital o desaparecido.

Sí, es agradable.

Hasta que deja de serlo. Es Eddie el que habla y, cuando lo hace, suena amigable y razonable.

—Creo que… Myra, ¿me harías el favor de traerme lo que haya atrasado cuando vayas a la oficina cuando vayas hoy? Y quizá puedas decirle a Sheila que no hace falta que venga. Que estoy mejor.

—Ya he llamado a Sheila. No va a venir.

Eddie frunce el ceño.

—¿Ya?

—Hoy no voy a ir, no hoy —dice Myra. Con esa vocecilla que ha usado otras veces. Richie supone que lo que está diciendo es: no te voy a dejar solo con esta gente—. Y tú no… No deberías trabajar todavía. Es demasiado pronto.

»El médico dijo que necesitabas un par de semanas de reposo. Al menos.

Eddie niega con la cabeza. Como si fuera impensable.

—Alguien tiene que hacer todo el papeleo —dice—. Hay que extender cheques, montar los cuadrantes…

—Demetrios se encarga de eso —dice ella.

—Demetrios tiene que conducir —responde, seco.

Ya. Eddie probablemente no tenía que decir eso.

—Sabes que estoy conduciendo —dice, tensa. Parece un poco nerviosa, porque repite—: Demetrios está haciendo tu trabajo y yo estoy haciendo el suyo para que tú puedas… irte de viaje, descansar y recuperarte.

Eddie parece sorprendido. Ha… Se lo ha echado en cara, desde luego. Supone que a él le espera una conversación parecida con Steve. Espera que la suya tenga algo de privacidad.

—Vaya —dice—. Igualmente… me gustaría revisarlo.

—A Demetrios se le dan bien los números.

—A Demetrios se le da bien conducir. —Myra bufa. Arquea ambas cejas.

—¿De verdad te crees que todo se iba a hundir sin ti? ¿Eh?

Eddie no responde de inmediato, error. Richie intercambia una mirada con sus amigos, pobre criatura. Resulta incomprensible que superara una infancia con Sonia.

—Pues muchas gracias. —Myra se levanta—. Si te interesa saberlo, la empresa lo está haciendo estupendamente sin ti. Yo estoy conduciendo y Demetrios está haciendo de jefe y la empresa va estupendamente sin ti.

—De acuerdo. No estoy diciendo que no. Solo quiero saber qué está pasando con mi empresa, eso es todo.

—¿Tu empresa? —repite Myra. Asiente, no les está mirando. Está completamente concentrada en Eddie—. Genial, Eddie, genial.

—Hace cinco años que no…

—¿Y sabes por qué es? ¿Lo sabes? —le interrumpe, poniéndose un poco roja—. Porque estoy aquí. —Señala con la mano hacia abajo—. Cuidándote y cuidando de tu casa. Por eso hace cinco años que no trabajo allí. Porque trabajo aquí.

Eddie se ruboriza.

—No digas chorradas.

—Que no…

Myra se pasa una de sus manos por debajo de sus ojos.

—Oh, vamos, Myra —protesta Eddie—. Déjate de locuras y…

—¿Sabes qué es lo que me está volviendo loca? —pregunta Myra levantando la mirada. Están todos callados, mirándola. Es grande y se está poniendo de un color parecido al de su bata. Podría haber sido gracioso, en otro momento—. Te marchaste sin dar una explicación. No has dicho ni nada de tu pequeño viaje, ¡por Dios! ¡Has perdido un brazo!

»Y ahora vuelves a casa, sin dar media explicación. Con… con dos modelos y el tipo este que… —Myra frunce el ceño—. ¿Perdona? ¿Podrías parar de una puñetera vez?

Eddie ladea la cabeza, parece tan confuso como él mismo se siente.

—¿Parar? —repite—. ¿El qué?

—¡De mirarle!

Richie sonríe. Es un autoreflejo. Puede que le tuviera algo de miedo a la original, pero para ser sincero, y quién no. Sonia era terrorífica y él un crío. Pero Myra no es Sonia, aunque se parezcan. Físicamente.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Me arranco los ojos?

—¡Con tal de que pares!

Richie suelta una risita. Objetivamente no va a conseguir que la situación mejore, pero no va a tragarse la mierda de nadie.

—Mira, cielito, relájate —responde a la defensiva—. Si quieres una palmadita en el trasero con ánimos, has venido en un mal día.

Myra aspira hondo.

—Richie, cierra el pico —le advierte Eddie.

—Ey, no es mi culpa. Si la foca est… —No dice nada más, porque Beverly le da un puñetazo en el hombro—. Joder, Bev.

—Cierra el pico, Bocazas.

Myra tiene sus ojos oscuros clavados en Richie, las aletillas de su nariz vibran de rabia. Es como uno de esos documentales en los que enfocan al rinoceronte justo antes de que embista.

—No es tuyo —le dice fríamente. El tono le tiembla—. Ni se va a enamorar de ti. Así que deja de mirarlo. Para.

Richie parpadea. Es raro, como si se hubiera olvidado como respirar. No sabe de dónde ha sacado eso

(¿se ha dado cuenta?),

pero no le gusta lo que está implicando. Lo que está insinuando. Echa un vistazo a los otros, casi buscando una reacción. Ver las expresiones de burla o de duda.

No hay nada.

—Myra —dice Eddie en un tono raro. Como si se sintiese decepcionado con ella.

Y Myra suelta una exclamación ahogada, como si sus palabras le acabaran de llegar y le hubiesen confundido tanto a ella como a los demás. Se tapa la boca con ambas manos.

—Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento, no pretendía…

Debería decir alguna tontería. Dejar claro que no se toma en serio nada de lo que ha dicho. No le sale.

—Ya. —Tiene la boca seca.

—No sé por qué he dicho eso —insiste—. Me he puesto un poco nerviosa y…

—Creo que estamos todos un poco nerviosos —la corta Eddie sin mantener contacto visual con nadie. Incómodo, es la palabra que Richie hubiese utilizado—. Solo… quizá deberíamos…

—Deberían irse de mi casa —dice Myra.

—Tranq… —Eddie se detiene, la mira—. También es mi casa, Myra.

—Ya lo sé —dice ella. Parece estresada. Eddie da un par de golpecitos encima de la mesa, intenta sonreír.

Parece una mueca.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? Antes nos lo estábamos pasando bien.

—Yo… —Les mira. No va a sentarse, no mientras estén ellos. Quizá ni siquiera si no están—. No. No creo que vaya a hacer eso.

—Myra… no seas infantil.

—¿Qué? —dice—. No, no creo que esté siendo infantil.

»Lo que estoy es harta es de que me digas que soy infantil o que estoy loca. De-de tenerte miedo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Eddie, confuso.

—De tener miedo _por ti_ — se corrige. Tiene la respiración un poco acelerada, sus ojos recorren la mesa. Ya no parece un rinoceronte. Parece que está a punto de tirarse al suelo y echarse a llorar—. De estar pendiente de cada paso que das, de mantener todo como a ti te gusta. De los medicamentos, de las vitaminas. El asma. No, no creo que pueda.

Eddie no parece muy seguro de qué decir.

—No soy tu madre, Eddie. Yo no puedo…

—Marty.

—¡No! Ya no puedo más. No voy a seguir así, no voy a reír con tus amigos como si no hubiese pasado nada, porque la verdad es que ha pasado. Y no creo que vayas a contarme nada, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Me vas a decir la verdad en algún momento, Eddie? —No hay respuesta. Y Myra asiente, no está nerviosa—. No puedo. Yo, te quiero de verdad. Te quiero, pero…

Toma aire.

Eddie termina su discurso en un tono bastante fatalista:

—Pero yo a ti no. —Como si no quisiera escucharlo de ella.

Los ojos de Myra se abren de par en par. Bueno, puede que más bien la haya interrumpido y no fuera acabarlo para nada así.

—¿Qué?

Eddie no recula. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y parece estresado. También parece que se va a hundir con la verdad. Sí, hay está el chico que hacía que el corazón le latiera demasiado rápido y sintiera algo cálido en el fondo del pecho. Richie baja la mirada, no cree que vaya a ser capaz de mantenérsela hasta que se le olvide lo que le ha dicho Myra.

—Que no creo que te quiera.

Myra boquea un par de veces, como si le faltara el aire. Como si fuera ella la que tiene asma:

—Eso no era…

—Lo siento —se disculpa Eddie levantándose.

—Te estaba pidiendo que me trataras como a un igual —murmura mientras Eddie sale de la cocina. No se va muy lejos antes de usar su inhalador, porque se escucha hasta allí.

—Hostia puta —dice Beverly echándose hacia delante.

—Creo que deberíamos vestirnos e irnos, dejar que… —Ben se levanta de la mesa. Sonríe a Myra, casi como disculpándose—. Se arreglen. O no, no lo sé. La tarta estaba muy buena.

»Y lo siento mucho.

Richie se levanta también.

—Id vosotros —dice. Señala hacia por donde se ha ido Richie. Puede ver la expresión de Myra. La forma que tiene Bev de levantar las cejas. Intenta no achicanarse—. Yo voy a…

No sabe cómo terminar eso. Ver cómo está Eddie. Vomitar hasta que no me quede nada dentro.

Ben asiente, sonríe.

Dios le bendiga.

# 9—Richie

—¿Quieres un abrazo?

—No —responde Eddie. Está sentado en el patio de atrás, encorvado. Se está pasando una mano por el pelo. Es un sitio agradable y parece cuidado. Un banco de madera blanca, un bebedero para pájaros. La sombra de los árboles, las flores.

—Eso ha sido… —dice señalando hacia atrás—. Salvaje.

—Bastante estúpido —corrige él. Bufa—. Probablemente debería volver dentro y disculparme. Le gustará.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Eddie respira hondo y se sienta recto. Eso es más normal:

—Porque tiene razón.

Richie se cruza de brazos y se muerde la lengua. Supone que animarle a que deje a su mujer es egoísta. Si él fuera Ben, si fuera Ben quizá no sería una mierda. O Bev. No cree que esté bien que sea él el que lo dice.

—¿Se lo vas a contar? —pregunta, para no ser un completo mierda.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que… —murmura. Se calla porque es evidente que de eso no va la cosa—. ¿En qué tiene razón?

—En que la necesito. Yo… —Aprieta los labios. Parece enfadado consigo mismo—. ¿Sabes qué? Esto es lo que hay: soy un puto inválido y no puedo permitirme que se marche ahora.

—No hagas eso. —Duda un momento, eso. Eso no está nada bien—: no le hagas eso.

Eddie bufa.

—Soy tan mierdas que hasta tú te das cuenta. —Piensa en lo que dijo Myra, si se estará refiriendo a eso. A otra cosa. A que él sería capaz de hacer algo así. Piensa en Sandy. Quiso retenerla, no quiso que se marchara ni renunciar a su vida. Richie se pasa la mano por la boca, mira a la fuente—. Eso… no me refería.

—No es tan malo, Eddie —dice un poco derrotado. Está reventado.

—¿Qué no es tan malo? —Se debe de dar cuenta a lo que se está refiriendo, porque arruga el ceño—. Que te jodan.

Siempre diciendo lo que no hay que decir.

—Lo digo en serio. Tu brazo se va a curar, ¿vale? Como la última vez —dice—. Y puedes conseguir uno biónico en cuanto, ya sabes, el médico te diga que puedes. Molan.

—Qué van a molar. Las prótesis son patéticas.

Richie no dice nada más, porque en realidad ahí se acaba todo su discurso. Le daría un abrazo, pero ya le ha dicho que no quiere uno.

—Si al menos fuera zurdo —protesta y extiende la mano que le queda, palma bocarriba.

—Aprenderás.

—Ya lo sé. —Se muerde el labio—. La cosa es que no quiero. ¿Vale? Solo…

—Quieres que las cosas vuelvan a como eran antes.

—Sí. O no. ¿Puedes decir alguna gilipollez?

Richie se gira un poco hacia él, cruzando las piernas. Todavía es joven, todavía son jóvenes. Alarga la mano y le pellizca la mejilla.

—Vale, ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

—Te pones tan mono cuando te enfadas —dice en una voz aguda. Eddie le aparta la mano, medio sonríe—. Monísimo, Eds.

—No… —Se muerde la lengua—. Hay veces que no sé por qué te ajunto.

—¿Bill te obligó? —prueba. Es… es un jardín bastante privado. Hay una arbolada de pinos que les da privacidad y, aunque se ven las ventanas de los vecinos de en frente, es como…

Seguro.

Le mira por el rabillo del ojo antes de alargar el brazo y colocarlo alrededor de sus hombros. Encima del respaldo del banco, la mano muy cerca de donde debe de estar su muñón. Tiene cuidado de no tocar —le duele, ¿no?

Cuenta hasta tres, esperando que lo aparte de un empujón. No lo hace.

—¿Entonces qué? —pregunta Eddie.

Richie se encoge de hombros:

—Podrías tirarle un teléfono. Solo, asegúrate de apuntar hacia el otro lado, porque hay muchas probabilidades de que le des incluso si no quieres.

—Eres idiota. —Le da un manotazo en el estómago. La escayola está dura.

—Yap —concuerda sobándose el estómago con la mano que tiene libre.

—¿Sabes qué?

—Evidentemente, no —dice, haciéndose el graciosillo.

—Sí que me gustabas. —Richie frunce el ceño, ladea la cabeza para mirarle—. Cuando éramos pequeños. Eras… eres la persona más divertida que conozco. Y siempre tienes tanta energía… No sé, me hacía sentir especial.

No se mueve. No respira. Intenta encontrar un sentido a lo que sea de lo que está hablando, un sentido _distinto_. Piensa que no debería sorprenderle. Eddie y él…

Eddie y él siempre fueron diferentes, ¿no? Como, diferentes al resto. Su amistad. ¿Es de eso de lo que está hablando?

—Ya, ya lo sé. Está fuera de lugar. —Eddie se encoge de hombros—. Es solo. ¿Lo que te dijo Myra? No es como si…

»Que no es verdad. —Cierra los ojos. Respira hondo. Está cansado, enfadado y perdiendo la poca paciencia que pueda tener. Suspira—. Eso es lo que te iba a decir. En la cueva, cuando… _eso_.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos, Richie está bastante seguro de que tiene la boca abierta como un pasmarote. Parece vulnerable y enfadado y la cabeza de Richie no deja de dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.

—Puedes pellizcarme las mejillas si quieres, pero no te burles, ¿vale?

—Voy a besarte.

Su expresión se relaja, arquea un poco ambas cejas. Richie alarga la mano, la apoya en su mejilla. Parece un poco confuso, incómodo. Richie está seguro de que lo está malinterpretando. El corazón le late con fuerza. Su amistad siempre fue especial. Especial.

—Eh, sí. Vale, hazlo.

Lo hace.

_fin_.


End file.
